L'ange Winchester
by castiel11
Summary: Pour Kai Winchester tout semble lui tomber dessus. Pourquoi est-elle si importante pour ses oncles? Réussira-t-elle a changer son passé sans modifier son présent? Y a-t-il une raison plus grosse qui a justifié sa naissance? Sujets sensibles et MPREG
1. Tout ce vie a nouveau

…Veille sur ta petite sœur…

C'est une blague, c'est exactement ça que grand-père John disait à Dean. C'est déjà difficile de ne pas savoir qui on est mais être la fille de Sam Winchester est encore plus difficile. Mes parents ont toujours cru bon de ne jamais me dire la vérité. Papa était porté disparu et j'ai su, 3 ans plus tard, que mon père s'était sacrifié pour que je sorte de ce trou a démons. Porté disparu mon cul ! Ils n'ont pas voulu me tourmenter plus en me disant que mon père avait conclu un pacte avec Satan pour me sauver. Même moi je ne suis pas assez débile pour accepter ça, on sait très bien ce qui va arriver et il ne le lâchera pas de sitôt. Depuis que leurs boss m'ont marqué, je semble être la cible de ces maudits démons, sans que j'en sache la raison.

Ces cauchemars me torturent encore, je revois toujours cette face de psychopathe me regarder et c'est à cause de ça que je n'arrive pas à me laisser aller avec Balthazar. Sérieusement… Personne ne serait saint d'esprit après ça ! En plus je ne sais même pas ce qu'il me veut. Je suis incapable d'être intime avec quelqu'un même si je sais que cette personne est gentille… Ça me donne encore des frissons rien que d'y penser. J'essaie quand même de rester forte pour ma petite sœur. Si on réfléchit bien, elle est aussi ma cousine et ma demi-sœur mais bon dans la famille, les liens sont un peu confus. Mary a toujours appelé Castiel ''maman'', par réflexe, et ça a toujours fait rire tonton Dean. Moi je l'est toujours appeler papa et Sam père a cause de son absence, niveau liens familiaux, sont très compliquer, mais on s'en sort.

J'entends un bruissement d'ailes qui doit bien venir de la cour mais je n'y prête pas attention. On entre dans la maison. C'est une petite maison en pleine campagne qui est à vendre depuis longtemps, du moins, c'est ce que je pense. Laissée à l'abandon, on pourrait croire qu'elle a été mise en vente depuis des lustres… Quelques fenêtres cassées, des graffitis et des planches de bois manquantes… mais elle est encore en assez bon état. Elle doit être jolie en plein jour. La première chose que je fais en entrant c'est regarder si on a de l'eau pendant que Mary, ma sœur, fait le tour des portes et des fenêtres pour y mettre du sel. Vieille habitude. On n'est jamais trop prudent. On va devoir y passer la nuit, autant s'y installer confortablement et dans le calme. J'en ai assez de conduire.

« Mary, va te laver. » dis-je.

Je sens une présence depuis notre arrivée, elle n'est pas agressive. Je me doute de l'identité de la personne. Il apparaît toujours au bon moment. Je me demande sans arrêt pourquoi je fais cet effet-là sur les anges, je ne suis pas spéciale et je suis moyennement jolie. Je me tourne donc pour voir Balthazar. Ce dernier n'a heureusement pas perdu son vaisseau quand il a été ramené par Dieu pour une raison inexpliquée. Déjà que se faire tuer par papa quand il se prenait pour dieu ne pas sembler le déranger plus que sa. Je me sens bien avec lui dans les parages. Quand j'ai grandi ça a été un peu plus difficile surtout que tonton Dean ne voulait pas de lui comme gendre. Selon Castiel, comme lui et Dean, Balthazar était ma moitié. Ça expliquerait pourquoi Balthy était si attaché à moi et était retourné sur Terre à ma naissance.

Notre famille est loin d'être normale mais Dean aimait se dire le contraire et dire qu'on ressemblait à une vraie famille. Je souris en voyant Balthy sortir de l'ombre de la véranda, je m'assois sur le comptoir de la cuisine, sourire aux lèvres. Je suis toujours contente de le voir même si ma sœur s'entête à le détester sans raison. Je l'embrasse rapidement avant qu'il me répète encore son couplet sur la différence d'âge entre son vaisseau et moi. On a déjà essayé sur un corps plus jeune, mais ce n'est pas pareil, c'est comme si ce n'était pas lui. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Je sens déjà les remontrances arriver et je lui dis:

« Tu recommences avec ça et je me fâche vraiment. Depuis quand faire quelque chose d'illégale te dérange ? J'aime bien le corps de Sébastien. La discussion s'arrête là !… Allez embrasse-moi. »

Il ne se fait pas prier pour une fois. Après c'est moi qui passe pour une obsédée ! J'aime seulement l'embrasser, je ressentais quelque chose pour lui, mais quand on à 14 ans on ne peut ne pas vraiment parler d'amour.

« Tu pourrais surveiller Mary ? Je vais lui faire promettre de ne pas t'attaquer. »  
Je saute du comptoir, avant de quitter la cuisine, et je rajoute :  
« Tu n'as pas intérêt à venir me rejoindre. »

J'ai à peine le dos tourné qu'il en profite pour me mettre la main aux fesses. Je vais me prendre des vêtements et ma trousse de toilette. Je rêve d'un bain depuis le Mississipi ou on chassait une ombre, un nouveau monstre sorti des enfers. J'ordonne à Mary de ne pas tuer Balthazar qui est au premier. Je monte dans la salle de bain miteuse, elle n'est pas si pire que ça, je lui donnerais un 3 sur une échelle de 10, elle n'est pas super propre mais pas dégoûtante non plus. Pendant ce temps je me perds dans mes pensées. Je me demande toujours si je vais arrêter de grandir comme maman ou si je vais être comme une humaine normale. Il y a peu d'infos sur ce phénomène, a cause de ma mixité paranormale, ange et humain.

J'entre dans l'eau et je me lave les cheveux. Ils commencent à être longs. Je vais devoir me les couper si je veux éviter les nœuds. En me lavant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'arrêter sur ma marque : un cadeau laissé par un bon vieil ennemi un peu trop collant. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y repenser... Ses mains... sa bouche… C'était affreux, ça fait mal. Je voudrais oublier ce cauchemar.

J'enfile plusieurs vêtements un par-dessus l'autre, je termine par un pantalon chaud et un grand chandail qui, malgré ma taille, m'arrive sous les genoux. D'habitude, je prends des vêtements à Dean qui sont moins grands et que j'aime bien. Je me sens plus à l'aise que dans ceux de papa. Mais même si je ne l'admets pas je garde un vieux chandail que papa mettait, il a de moins en moins son odeur mais ça reste mon doudou. Je ne l'avouerais jamais à haute voix.

Je remets les plaques militaires de mon grand-père sous mon chandail, un petit couteau dans mes souliers. On a gardé beaucoup de choses de nos parents même si Mary reste plus énervante coté vêtements, ça me va si ce n'est pas cher et qu'elle puisse se battre avec. Le reste m'importe peu que ce soit mauve ou même rose, elle est heureuse et ça me va.

En descendant les marches, pour aller rejoindre ma sœur, je vois qu'elle a fait des cercles pour les démons, j'entre dans le salon, je ne me demande même pas où elle a trouvé le bois pour faire le feu mais je suis juste contente de ne pas avoir froid cette nuit. Balthazar ne m'a même pas attendu, je vais rejoindre ma sœur en face du feu. Avant de m'endormir sur notre sac de camping.

« Kai réveille-toi, il y a quelque chose dehors. »

Je me réveille en sursaut, ce qui est rare chez moi d'habitude je ne dors presque pas. En ouvrant les yeux je vois Mary à côté de la fenêtre du salon avec un canon scier en main. Quelque fois je me demande si elle n'est pas trop jeune surtout pour un gros canon comme celui-là, mais elle doit se faire les muscles. J'aimerai mieux qu'elle ne se fasse pas tuer pars un démon qui me traque. Comme elle me le répète sans arrêt, elle se dit assez grande pour avoir une arme et je me force à lui faire confiance. Elle va bientôt avoir 14 ans, j'essaie de me dire que plus elle en sait plus elle a de chance de rester en vie assez longtemps.

Papa n'aurait pas voulu que ce soit comme ça mais je suis un aimant à démons. Je me dis que ce serait plus facile si je n'avais pas Mary mais être deux permet de pouvoir faire des tours de garde. Depuis la mort de maman l'année passé. On ne sait pas encore vraiment les circonstances de sa mort mais ça aurait été des démons, on doit se débrouiller seules et ça a affecté ma sœur plus que je ne le pensais. Elle s'en veut d'être née. De ce point de vue là je peux la comprendre. Si maman ne nous avait pas eu, il aurait encore ses pouvoirs.

Je prends l'arme de Dean que je garde toujours proche de moi et je regarde à mon tour par la fenêtre. J'essaie de voir dehors, je pourrais toujours me téléporter à l'extérieur sans que ça détruise les marques de sel mais je ne sais pas ce qui nous arrive dessus, ça ne serait pas très prudent et on ne peut pas exclure que ce ne soit que des humains. J'espère que ce n'est pas une bande de vampires comme dans le Montana.

« Je peux essayer de voir leurs auras, ça ne me dira pas à quelle créature on a à faire, mais au moins je saurais si ce sont des humains, des démons ou autres.» me dit ma sœur.

Oui, ma sœur est un vrai radar. Si elle se concentre, elle peut littéralement voir les personnes, même pour des Nephilimes. Je n'aime pas ce mot, je me vois plus comme un ange avec un corps physique. Et parfois je me demande si je meurs est ce que ça va faire comme mes oncles quand ils disparaissent? Avec de la chance je vais seulement les rejoindre au paradis sans mon corps physique mais je ne veux pas le savoir pour le moment. Je laisse Mary se concentrer, je fais le tour de la maison pour savoir si je peux voir quelque chose mais il fait beaucoup trop noir. J'entends un bruit au premier. Ça a réussi à entrer, ça court trop vite pour que ce soit un démon … J'entends un coup de feu et un cri de ma sœur. L'arme est chargée en cartouche de sel donc ça n'a pas pu le tuer. Je vais rejoindre Mary en lui demandant ce qu'elle a vu.

« Ça ressemble à un drôle de chien osseux avec des yeux rouges et des longs doigts. Ça ne peut pas être un Chupacabra, ça vit au Mexique et en plus on est loin de la frontière.»  
« Ça ne serait pas nouveau… Rappelle-toi du vampire chinois… Il est parti où ? »  
« Il est remonté je pense, tu sais comment le tuer ? »  
« J'ai déjà lu … Électricité, j'ai un taser mais il est dans la voiture. »

Je demande à Mary d'aller chercher le taser. Je vais essayer de le blesser pour qu'il soit plus facile à neutraliser. J'accompagne Mary à la porte, je vais chercher le poignard de maman dans mon sac, ça va être plus facile de le repousser si je peux m'en approcher. J'entends des bruits… il est agité… Pendant que je pense comment attraper ce petit monstre, je monte doucement les marches. Je vais essayer de le faire entrer dans une pièce ça nous évitera de courir dans toute la maison. Pourquoi il est ici spécialement ? Il n'y a pas de sang à boire dans les environs pourtant. Une fois en haut je vois une ombre courir vers la droite.

Je dois le coincer, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et Mary monter les marches, je lui fais signe de s'avancer doucement pour le prendre et le faire reculer, je l'assomme et elle n'aura qu'à l'électrocuter. Je vois une ombre entrer dans une des chambres. Je sens un courant froid venir de cette chambre. La créature est peut-être entrée par-là et veut seulement sortir. On doit essayer de la tuer, elle pourrait s'en prendre à des humains. On entre dans la pièce, la fenêtre est en partie cassée.

« A ta droite. Attends, ne bouge pas. Il ne faut pas le regarder dans les yeux. »  
« Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de le figer en Énochien ? Ou quelque chose dans ce genre là... »


	2. Ado chasseurs

Je vois ma sœur viser la fenêtre avec le Taser mais il arrive à sortir par l'ouverture de la fenêtre. Je me téléporte sur le toit, je peux bien tenter le plan de Mary. Je commence à réciter en Énokien pour l'emprisonner dans un cercle. Il va paniquer mais il va être plus facile à viser. Je dois finir en le voyant sinon ça restera un piège et je ne sais pas s'il marchera sur mon plan et il peut le rate. En continuant à parler, je me coupe légèrement pour qu'il me sente. A peine quelques secondes, le chupacabra lance et j'entends un cri et quelque chose se jette sur moi, je l'esquive et je m'attrape au bardeau du toit. Je l'entends rugir, le cercle a dû marcher.

« MARY ! »

Elle apparaît sur le toit pour l'électrocuter. Notre plan a marché même si j'aurais voulu le faire dans un autre endroit que le toit, mais ça va. Il m'a seulement agrippé le bras, je n'ai sûrement que des marques. Une fois la chose enterrée et vérifié qu'il soit vraiment mort, on est entrées dans la maison, Mary a mit le Taser dans son sac a dos, et je suis allée récupérer le couteau de "Maman" qui est resté dans la chambre à l'étage. C'est la seule chose que je garde sur moi. Papa l'a donné à "Maman" quand il a commencé à perdre ses pouvoirs. Il est salé et tout, je peux presque tout tuer avec.

J'ai prit le reste de la nuit à veiller, j'ai bloqué la porte de la chambre et refait le tour 3 fois avant de m'asseoir par terre dans la salle à manger. Enfin c'est ce que je crois être une salle à manger. 'Pa m'a appelée comme une amie qu'il a connu dans sa jeunesse d'ange et qui l'a marqué. Au moins je ne m'appelle pas Johna, comme Tonton voulait m'appeler. Quelques fois je me demande si ça n'aurait pas été mieux pour moi de n'avoir jamais été conçue. Non mais à voir comment ça va nous péter dans le visage, j'aurais préféré rester dans le pantalon de mon père. A cause de mes maux de tête et les petits cachets, je suis toujours un peu dans les nuages.

Je cherche la bouteille de vodka que j'avais dans mon sac, je m'en fous, je vais pouvoir me saouler. Oh je vous vois venir, voila que je me parle toute seule. Je ne suis pas totalement folle, je ne mélange pas les deux et je ne parviens à n'avoir qu'un semblant de joie dans la tête. Mais je suis encore et toujours responsable. Je dois apprendre à Mary à conduire, elle va avoir 14 ans dans quelques semaines. Ça m'aiderait, un autre chauffeur.

Depuis que j'ai, quoi... 7 ans, je surveille ma sœur. Mais je n'ai pas su sauver "Maman"… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. On aurait dû être là pour l'aider mais il était en chasse seul. Je me dis que si on avait été là, on aurait pu le sauver.  
« Au lieu de broyer du noir, passes-moi la bouteille. »

Je ne lève même pas les yeux, je lui tends la bouteille. Il s'assoit contre le mur à coté de moi, je pose ma tête sur sa cuisse et le regarde. Je reprends la bouteille sans lâcher ses yeux qui sont vraiment bleus. J'ai toujours pensé qu'ils étaient gris mais ils sont plus bleu claire. Je lui demande sans m'empêcher de rougir.  
« Je sais que tu ne dors pas, mais ça te dérange si je dors collée contre toi ? »  
« Je ne te sauterai pas dessus si c'est ça ta question. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais je peux très bien me contrôler. » Dit Balthazar  
« Oui c'est pour ça que tu as autant d'ex. »  
« Mais depuis que je suis revenu je suis aussi vierge qu'un chaton. » Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coins, très craquant.

Je rigole et m'allonge. Je laisse ma tortue-oreiller à Balthazar, même si je sais qu'il s'en fout. Mais à défaut d'un lit, ça reste un minimum. Bon c'est vrai que je dors moins que les humains normaux. J'ai besoin de seulement une heure ou deux. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que je sois collée à Balthazar ou si c'est le fait que j'ai déjà trop dormi, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je commence à faire des ronds sur son ventre pour passer le temps.

Au matin, vers 6h, je me prépare à partir. Mary se réveille tranquillement, elle fouille dans la voiture pour trouver quelque chose de mangeable qui ne sois pas vert, gluant ou qui bouge tout seul.

« Tu voudrais quoi comme cadeau pour ta fête ? » demandais-je a ma sœur  
« Un frigo… Non … On est obligées de le fêter sans Cass ? »  
« Tu ne veux pas au moins manger quelque chose de spécial ? Il nous reste des carte de crédit on peut les utilisées. »  
« On ne peut pas, comme d'habitude, regarder les étoiles avec une pizza ? Ça serait bien. Ça va être ma première fête d'anniversaire, seule avec toi. »  
« Vas pour les étoiles. » Dit je finalement pour marque la fin de la conversation

On fait le ménage de la voiture, je suis sur que Dean ferait une crise s'il voyait sa voiture. J'embrasse Balthazar avant de reprendre la route. En chemin, on s'arrête prendre des journaux, pour savoir si quelque chose se passe et qui pourrait nous servir. On reprend la route après avoir fait un arrêt dans une petite supérette de village. Le plan de Mary semble assez fou. Ça sauverait nos parents, mais on ne sait pas ce qui va être changé. On pourrait ne jamais naître. Pour remonter dans le temps, il faut un ange et Balthazar ne voudra jamais qu'on change le passé. Il m'a déjà dit qu'il avait sauvé le Titanic une fois, et que ça avait fait un effet domino sur plusieurs personnes. On risque d'avoir les 3 sœurs du destin à nos trousses.

« Penses-y. Si je ne viens pas au monde, "Maman" aura encore ses pouvoirs. Une partie, du moins. Ça pourrait le sauver. Je sais déjà que je vais mourir jeune donc ne pas naître me dérange moins. »  
« On ne le fera pas ! Ça va faire un effet domino pas possible. »  
« On a qu'à leur dire discrètement : ''Ne faites jamais d'autres enfants'' ou quelque chose comme ça ! Ou on rend Dean impuissant, ça réglera la chose à sa source. Je pense que ça devait se passer comme ça. Maman Castiel ne ressemblait plus à rien. » M'explique Mary

C'est vrai que Papa ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose, la mort de Dean l'a beaucoup affecté. J'étais sûre qu'il allait mourir d'inanition avant d'être frappé par le paranormal.  
« Trop dangereux. Et ça ne se fera pas ! » Dit-je sur un ton ferme.  
« Tu ne prends jamais de risques ! On va juste continuer à se faire courser par des démons parce que l'autre malade fait une fixation sur toi. Je n'y suis pour rien moi… »  
« T'aurais voulu que Papa te laisses dans un orphelinat, où tu n'aurais jamais été en sécurité ? Ils nous auraient trouvées et ils seraient partis à ta recherche. » dit je en ne savant pas ou elle veut en venir.  
« Il en a après toi et on ne sait même pas pourquoi ! Une fois qu'il aura la main sur toi, il m'oubliera. Je n'ai que 14 ans, je n'ai jamais voulu cette vie là. Je devrais être une gamine normale. »  
« Tu pense que ça me plait de devoir me battre contre des démons parce qu'un psychopathe fait une fixation malsaine sur moi ? »

Je tourne brusquement pour prendre la rue Malberg, je m'arrête devant un couvent.  
« Voila, tu as gagné. Tu n'auras plus à me supporter. »

Elle me claque la porte avant que je finisse ma phrase. Je lui dis en ouvrant la fenêtre :  
« Ne lui donnes pas ton vrai nom ! »  
« Je ne suis pas idiote ! » Cris ma sœur

Je soupire et je démarre. Depuis plusieurs mois, elle me propose de changer notre présent, mais elle ne sait pas que ça prend du temps et que c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Elle m'en veut de l'avoir emmenée sur la route, mais que notre père le fasse, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Je la comprends, c'est moi que les démons veulent. Mais ça n'arrange pas la relation que j'ai avec ma sœur. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de ne pas être poursuivie par des créatures plus bizarres les une que les autres. Je vois bien que depuis plusieurs mois, elle se demande ce que serait sa vie si je n'avais pas été un aiment à démon. Si seulement je pouvais savoir pourquoi il me veut. Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette attention mais si ça pouvait être différent pour ma sœur, je quitterais la ville sans me retourner.


	3. Le passer reviens

**3 mois plus tard, Boston**

Je cours après un Morleq, une sorte de serpents qui rode dans les égouts, j'ai brulé le nid à New York mais la maman ma échappé, je dois essayer de connaître les égouts. Si je continu à courir comme ça, je ne vais pas l'avoir facilement. Une chance que Boston ait les plans disponible à la bibliothèque de la ville. J'ai pu discrètement en faire des photos pour les étudier dans l'appartement que je louais pour la semaine. J'ai bien pensé à demander à Balthazar mais il a assez d'ennuis comme ça. Niam le colle un peu trop, les autres anges ne comprennent pas pourquoi il est revenu et avec Naomi ça devient déjà assez difficile. Les quelques indices que j'ai pu retrouver sur le mystère de ma naissance ne sont presque rien. Papa a toujours dit qu'il m'avait voulu mais j'en doute. Dean m'a dit que papa était gorgé de sang de démon même avant de prendre Lucifer en lui. Et même quand je leur demandais ce qui était arrivé, pourquoi Dean a laissé faire papa, ils me disaient que j'étais trop jeune. Ma naissance est un gros vide, je sais seulement qu'à cause de Dean et de papa, je suis prise avec des monstres encore plus monstrueux que dans leurs temps. S'ils n'avaient pas essayé de fermer les portes.

Maintenant ils sont tous mort donc je n'ai que les vieux trucs que maman a cachés dans l'entrepôt de Dean. Je retourne à l'appartement mais je me sens suivie depuis plusieurs jours. Je fais un petit détour pour savoir si je peux savoir qui me suit. Je me cache derrière une grosse poubelle. J'ai pas le temps d'invoquer un piège et encore moins de le pétrifier. Si je le fait perde connaissance…. Je le laisse passer et j'appuie deux doigts sur l'épaule de mon poursuiveur. Techniquement si je veux que ce soit rapide je dois le faire sur la tête mais être proche du cerveau marche aussi bien. Mary a essayé en prenant la main et ça na pas marché, donc je me suis dit que l'épaule et la colonne pourraient arriver rapidement au cerveau.

Je me retourne vers l'homme brun que j'ai vu dans le parc et au musée quand je faisais des recherche sur le monstre que je poursuis. L'ex véhicule de Lucifer. Je suis parcourue d'un frisson que je ne peux pas cacher. Je pose ma main sur son avant bras et disparais dans une bruit d'aile. Je me retrouve à l'appartement quelques minutes plus tard, je le menotte au radiateur. Je vais chercher le livre de maman. Il est en Énochien donc tout le monde pense que c'est du charabia. Rendre temporairement silencieux.

_« Klusums un__miers, būtu bez trokšņa. Atņem vārdu, ka dvēsele__»_

Pourquoi me suit-il ? Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain, je dois me reprendre. C'est bien le visage qui me reviens en rêve, c'est lui qui ma violée. Mes doigts se resserrent contre l'évier qui fini par se briser à cause de la pression…. J'ai de plus en plus de mal a respirer, j'hyperventile. Je me souviens de quelques souvenirs déplaisants, de grosses mains. Je ramène mes jambes contre moi, je dois me calmer. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas tué dans la ruelle ?

Je sais que ce n'est pas la même personne mais c'est ce corps qui m'a violé, je n'avais que six ans. Je me concentre sur ma respiration à chaque fois que ça me reviens. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de paniquer. Je me réveille souvent paniquée quand je rêve à ce moment là de ma vie mais je ne pensais pas que ça me le ferrait, réveillée. Je ne pensais pas le revoir aussi. Après plusieurs minutes, j'arrive à me concentrer et à me calmer. Je sors du bain et de la salle de bain, il est bien réveillé. J'ai bien fait de lui attacher aussi les jambes.

« Arrête de parler, personne va t'attendre. J'ai envie de te castrer pour te voir souffrir. Ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais que tu étais conscient quand vous m'avez violée. » dit-je violemment en regardant l'homme en face de moi.

Il a encore les même marque sur le visage, je sais qu'il n'est plus lui mais c'est ce visage que je vois dans mes cauchemars.

« Tu es revenu à la même place qu'il y a 20 ans, on va te plaindre c'est sûr : « On a tué ma femme et mon bébé ! ». C'est lui, c'est évident ! Et tu lui donnes ton corps. Même moi je le savais que c'était pas une bonne idée, oui j'ai lu ton dossier. Toi tu es seulement minable encore une fois mais je ne dois pas revire en permanence avec le souvenir de l'homme qui m'a forcée à le faire jouir. J'étais une gamine, tu n'a pas idée comment ça fait mal, ça m'a prit une éternité pour que je laisse même mes parents me toucher. On oubli jamais ça. »

Je lui lance un petit couteau qui lui transperce l'épaule, j'amorce le mouvement pour lui en planter un autre dans l'autre épaule mais une main me prend le bras. Je me retourne, à cause de ma colère je ne l'est pas entendu arriver. C'est Fal une de mes tantes et Hanahel un oncle qui ne m'aimais pas à cause de mon coté humain.

« Arrête ça ! » dit Fal d'un ton ferme.

« On à la mission de l'emmener au paradis, on doit l'interroger, on veut savoir si il se souvient du lien qu'il a eu avec notre frère. » dit Hanahel, qui étrangement est dans le corps d'un enfant de 7 ans.

« Enlève-lui le sort de mutisme que tu lui a lancé. » me demande Fal qui pour une fois semble plus gentille, ce qui est rare.

« Vous avez des informations ? Je viens de l'avoir, je ne peux pas jouer un peu avec ? Je ne peux pas le castré ? Allez, dites oui. »

« On a pas de compte à te rendre et on doit l'emmener vivant. »

Je lance le couteau, en plein dans le ventre. Fal a lâché mon poignet trop vite.

« Vous ne m'avez toujours rien dit et je vous ai livré ma sœur au couvent pour votre projet. Je veux me venger, vous êtes bien placés pour savoir ce que sa représente pour un ange. »

« Ta sœur va nous être utile où elle est, pour le véhicule, il ne sortira pas du royaume blanc. Il est un véhicule de Lucifer comme ton père. » Dit froidement Hanahel.

Il s'approche du véhicule en train de se vider de son sang à cause de mes couteaux. Je soupire et lève le sort de mutisme et Hanahel disparait avec Nick. Fan me regarde et me dit rapidement.

« Je vais essayer de te tenir au courant. »

Sans que je ne la vois, elle disparaît. Je range mes affaires et quitte Boston, je vais allez voir Claire pour lui demander de l'aide. Je prends ma voiture et je reprends la route. Je dois savoir ce qui c'est passé, je dois retrouver l'entrepôt où ma famille cache ses affaires familiales. Je vais même pouvoir savoir d'où viennent mes maux de tête et d'autres secrets familiaux.


	4. Connaissances et recherches

**San Francisco, 16 h**

On s'est vues quelques fois, elle n'est pas venue mais je m'y attendais, on a fait un enterrement de chasseur pour papa. Elle n'a plus de liens physiques avec son père depuis son enfance. Même si nos pères ont le même corps, elle ne m'a jamais vue comme sa sœur et je la comprends. Elle m'a toujours aidée quand j'en avais besoin. Je sais qu'elle a un fils et elle attend des jumeaux pour la fin du mois, elle m'a quand même dit de passer la voir, elle a fait des recherches sur des endroits où l'entrepôt pourrait se trouver. Je me gare, je me suis changée en chemin pour ne pas avoir de choses étranges sur mes vêtements. Je lui demanderai si je peux prendre une douche après 3 démons et un rugaru. Même pour un demi-ange, je ne sens pas la rose.

J'ai besoins d'un câlin, il est où Balthy quand j'en est besoin ? Déjà que ça me fasse chier qu'Hanahel m'ait enlevé mon jouet, je venais juste de commencer à m'amuser en plus je suis sûre qu'il me déteste. Je porte une camisole, d'habitude j'évite parce que ma marque est visible et ça me met mal à l'aise mais à cause de la chaleur je me dis que pour cette fois je passe par-dessus ma gêne. Je frappe à la porte de Claire, le quartier semble normal, au moins son fils va avoir une vie normale.

La porte s'ouvre sur Claire, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Je l'embrasse et elle me fait entrer, j'essaie de ne pas paraitre amusée par sa façon de marcher. Son ventre est énorme mais je ne dis rien.

« Tu a des pistes pour l'entrepôt de Dean ? Je dois savoir, j'ai hérité du journal de chasse de Dean et Grand père, mais ça ne me dit rien sur mon passé. Au moins retrouver des photos quelque chose qui répondrait à mes questions. »

On entre dans la cuisine, je vois plusieurs papiers étalés sur la table, plante et autres choses que je ne connaissais pas. Je me souviens que Claire fait de la magie protectrice. Je m'asseois en face d'elle et elle me dit :

« J'ai fouillé sur tous les noms d'emprunt, je me suis arrêtée aux 3 qui pourraient être ce que tu cherche. Je ne peux pas en dire plus parce que je ne trouve rien sur la bâtisse. Tu vas devoir chercher toi-même, si elle a été rasée entre-temps. Les informateurs ne sont pas très au courant.

« J'ai cherché pour ton tatou mais rien ne correspond. J'en ai profité pour te faire des pochettes de protection. » dit Claire en frottant son ventre.

Je prends les deux petits sacs, j'ai rien à perdre et ça vient de Claire. Je sens une présence, comme un frisson au sommet de ma colonne vertébrale. Il est proche mais il n'y en à qu'un. Je demande à Claire, sans paraître totalement paniquée.

« Tu as une place où aller pour une attaque de démon ? »

« Oui. »

« Vas y rapidement et ferme la porte avec du sel. » dit-je le plus calmement possible.

Je l'aide à se mettre sur pied et à entrer dans le sous-sol, elle ne peut pas se dandiner plus vite. J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je sors mon poignard spécial démon. Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée pour laisser le temps à Claire de se cacher dans le sous-sol. Je reçois un coup dans l'épaule, en ripostant je vois que le démon a les yeux rouges et est dans un homme mince, je dirais un facteur. On se bat dans l'entrée, la maison va être saccagée mais j'essaie de le faire entré dans une pièce qui ne donnera pas sur la rue. Une chance que je sois de la même force qu'eux sinon ça ferait longtemps que je serais morte. Je le projette contre le mur, je sors mon couteau. Si je ne le tue pas, il va revenir. Je contre ses attaques mais mon couteau glisse sur le sol. Je vais devoir improviser et lui l'enluminer pour le tuer. Je plaque ma main sur sa tête, une lumière vive et bleu apparaît, encore quelque chose qui me différencie des anges. Ses yeux et sa bouche s'illuminent, il crit avant de tomber inanimé. Je vais voir Claire, je ramasse mon couteau, est-il le seul ?

Je sens un picotement sur mon front, je me soigne déjà toute seule. Balthazar dit que malgré mes différences, je suis aussi brillante que les anges dit « normaux ». Je voudrais tellement des ailes, même petites. J'ouvre la porte et lui dis « Tu peux remonter. »

J'ai toujours admiré et jalouseré les ailes de Balthazar, je me suis vite rendue compte que ses ailes sont très sensible, une zone érogène de plus. Il grogne toujours de plaisir et j'ai un plaisir sadique à le faire languir.

« Désolée pour le bordel et le trou. » dis-je sur un ton d'excuse.

« Je trouverai une excuse, prend le dossier que j'ai fait pour les entrepôts et va-t'en. Si Ben te voit, ça va encore se finir en guerre entre vous deux. »

« Merci pour ton aide. »

Je me dirige vers Jerico pour le premier entrepôt susceptible d'être la cachette de Dean. Je soulève le pare-soleil pour poser mes yeux sur la seule photo que j'ai, nous deux avec Castiel, les autres ont brulé avec la maison. Papa a toujours été mince mais sur la photo ça commençait à devenir alarmant. Il na pas supporté de perdre Dean. Déjà que la perte de leur père a mit les deux à rude épreuve, je me sentais coupable. Je me retrouvais soudainement âgée de 3 ans de plus et je savais que ma survie tenait du sacrifice de mon père. Ça me ronge encore. Dans les photos qu'on avait à la maison, Dean a toujours eut un peu de rembourrage et un petit ventre, on dit que les contraires s'attirent. Je sais que papa aimait Sam et Dean également, j'aurais aimé connaître mon père plus longtemps.

Je prends l'autoroute pour prendre à l'ouest. Je mets un peu de musique en font pour ne pas entendre le silence de ma voiture, un vieux Blue Oster Culte. J'arrête me prendre une bouteille, à cause de mes violes répétés, j'ai grandi plus vite à mes 6 ans je semblais en avoir 9. Tout le monde sait que quand un ange se fait violer, il réagit violemment. Moi j'ai perdu 3 ans. Papa a perdu ses pouvoirs mais c'est un autre sujet. On ne dirait pas avec mes oncle plus vieux mais chaque ange réagit violemment, c'est mal vu un ange souillé au paradis, même si l'acte a été voulu. Depuis que papa c'est révolté ça devient de plus en plus dur d'être un ange donc, à ma façon, je suis contente de ne pas l'être totalement.

Je comprends pourquoi Balthazar aimait bien la terre dans son jeune temps, les bars, la musique et même si je ne suis pas encore rendue là, l'amour doit être super aussi. En parlant du loup, il est appuyé contre mon auto, je mets les bouteilles sur le siège arrière et je passe mes bras autour de sa taille. Entre deux baisers, je lui demande :

« Tu étais où ? Tu as disparu depuis 2 mois, je pensais que tu m'en voulais. »

« Naomi me tient en laisse mais je ne suis pas commode. » dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Mais je suis trop occupée à me demander ce que Naomi a pu lui faire pour savourer ce baiser. Je me concentre sur sa grâce, elle semble intacte.

« Tu ne semble pas blessé, elle s'en est prit à ton véhicule. Je te connais, tu as toujours eu un problème avec l'autorité mais j'ai besoin que tu reste au ciel. Fal m'aide pas et Oel a disparu depuis 7 ans donc mets ton orgueil de coté et sois prudent. » Dit-je avant de lui prendre une fesse pour l'inviter à m'embrasser à nouveau.


	5. Connaitre son passé

**A travers l'Iowa **

Balthazar a décidé de m'accompagner, il m'a assurée qu'il allait bien et que ça ne le mettra pas dans une situation dangereuse. Mais ça me faisais plaisir de ne pas être toute seule, on alternait pour que je puisse dormir sans prendre encore plus de temps à s'arrêter à chaque fois. Ma fête arrive bientôt et je veux surmonter ma peur, je me dis que si je réussi à vraiment faire l'amour, j'arrêterais d'avoir peur. A mi chemin, on s'est arrêtés pour faire le plein. Il y avait une odeur de sang, je peux voir un peu de rouge sur le comptoir. Léviathan. Je prends une bouteille de nettoyant.

_Balthy, Leviathan !_Je pense très fort à Balthazar. Allez reçois le message ! Je n'ai jamais été forte en télépathie. Je n'ai pas de hache pour lui couper la tête. Allez trouve l'épée dans le coffre ! J'ouvre la bouteille et je m'avance. Il ne se laissera pas toucher donc je dois le décapiter, je lui jette du borax au visage, il hurle en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, je prends le poignard de Cass. Je m'apprêtais à couper à la main sa tête, quand je vois du sang gicler en ma direction. Balthazar est enfin apparu derrière le Léviathan pour lui trancher la tête et sans un mot, il disparaît avec.

Je regarde mon chandail, je vais encore devoir le laver. J'ouvre la caisse, pour prendre le peu d'argent qu'il y a, je vais pouvoir prendre des réserves de bouteilles d'eau et de barres de céréales, tout ce qui se garde longtemps. Balthy brûle le film des caméras, on se remet en route avec une bière à la main. J'enfile un sweat ACDC pour remplacer celui qui est taché de sang noir. On arrive à l'adresse indiquée mais il n'y a rien, on est devant un terrain vague devant une église.

« On a fait tout ça pour rien Cheyenne maintenant, tu peux aller voir si au moins il y a quelque chose à ses deux adresses avant qu'on face tout le pays pour rien. » dit-je.

Je lui donne la feuille. Avant que je ne m'en rendre compte, il avait disparu. Je me mets sur l'accotement pour prendre une pause, je me prends une bouteille de jus et deux biscuits. Balthazar me fait sursauter en se matérialisant sur le siège passager. Il me donne le papier et m'embrasse rapidement avant de disparaître, sans doute pour allez voir Naomi. J'ouvre le papier, seul Montana est encore visible, il a rayé l'autre adresse. _Protection !_ Il a dû être appelé rapidement parce que son écriture est rapide. Il a des protections….

Je me mets en route, _protection_, je ne sais pas si je peux être renvoyée au ciel, je ne me suis jamais retrouver dans le rayon d'un piège mais je sais que les pièges ne me font rien. Je ne sais pas pour les autres protections possible, je ne suis pas une spécialiste en appât. Je dors dans l'auto pour pouvoir rapidement partir au lever du jour, je devrais y arriver ce soir.

Si tu t'arrête pas, tu ne te feras pas attaquer. Dean me disais toujours ça, a part pour des attaques de démon vaporeux et pour les ombres. En roulant ça peut mieux se passer. Je mets de la musique. Dire que si papa et Dean n'avait pas voulu fermer les portes de l'enfer, on ne serait pas prit avec trois fois plus de monstres et de démons. Depuis plusieurs petite activités on fait ouvrir les yeux sur le travail que faisaient depuis longtemps les chasseurs, même si ça reste relativement secret officiellement. J'arrive enfin devant l'entrepôt qui est plus des rangements individuels, assez abandonné pour qu'il n'y est personne sur le terrain. Je mets le 45 de papa dans ma veste, de l'eau bénite. Mon couteau et du sel pour ralentir l'arrivée évidente de démons.

_Attīrasavu vietu, lai padarītu veselīgu un drošu vietu ilga noķerti manevrējot ar dzīvības dvašu_

Avec ça je vais pouvoir gagner au moins quelques minutes. Avec moi, c'est sûr que je vais me faire attaquer. Ça va protéger les lieux pour un moment, je vais devoir faire des lignes de sel au cas où elles me lâchent avant que j'ai trouvé ce que je cherche. La bâtisse est sur un seul étage, elle n'a pas de vitres mais semble rouillée. Je m'avance vers la plus petite des portes. 867, donc je vais devoir me retrouver dans se labyrinthe. Je vois qu'il y a eu de la casse, plusieurs box sont ouverts et leur contenu déversé. Je dois m'avancer pour voir que je suis dans les 300, je ne suis pas dans la bonne porte. Je peux essayer de me téléporter, j'aime savoir où exactement se fera l'affaire si je me téléporte à l'extérieur.

J'ouvre la porte du garage, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je dois me dépêcher, je fouille dans les cartons mais j'évite d'ouvrir les boîtes à démon. Je trouve une petite boîte en carton, elle semble contenir des papiers, des cafres et des cahiers. Je me téléporte pour mettre mon butin à l'abri dans la voiture mais depuis mon entrée dans la bâtisse que je sens un sifflement étrange. J'ai pris trop de temps à cause des pièges qu'il pourraient y avoir mais je n'ai rien senti. Il se peut que seul Balthazar ait senti ces protections. Le sifflement approche mais je ne vois pas encore de forme, papa nous avait bien mit en garde contre ces truc, il en a croisé à leurs vraie puissance au purgatoire et ceux qui vienne des enfers sont beaucoup moins féroce mais reste que ce truc s'en prend à l'énergie des humains, même des démons.

« Shi… »

Un sifflement vient de passer à quelques mètres de moi. Je monte sur la voiture, ces choses ne grimpent pas. Merde comment on les tues ? Papa me l'a déjà dit, oui on doit lui verser du vinaigre pendant qu'elle se nourri, on doit trouver des écorces de jeune Sabalpour lui vider dessus. Je ne veux pas me faire bouffer par ce truc moi. J'ai seulement vu des croquis et c'est loin d'être mignon. Je pense qu'il doit me rester du… mais je n'ai pas de jeune Sabal, je ne sais même pas où ça se trouve. Je fouille dans l'encyclopédie que j'ai dans la tête, dans le Sud ou au Mexique.

« Shi… »

Je pourrais essayer de partir, je ne sais pas. Je me glisse dans la voiture, je démarre et roule aussi vite que je peux, je vais vers l'est. Je dois me rendre à un coup d'eau, elle ne me suivra pas mais la voiture est pivotée, les roue de derrière ne sont plus sur la route, elle m'a attrapé. Je protège ma tête, la voiture fait un premier tonneau, j'attrape la boîte et mon sac. Je disparais mais avant ma disparition totale mon bras frappe quelque chose. Je me retrouve sans le vouloir au paradis, la colline derrière la maison. Papa venait me raconter la bible en regardant les étoiles.

« Ha, merde mon épaule. »

Je frotte mon épaule, je ne me suis pas assez concentrée, j'aurais dû ne pas avoir mal. Je m'asseois dans l'herbe, j'ouvre le carton, il est plus petit que je ne le pensais. C'est plus une boite. Je prends un cadre, papa avant qu'il devienne…. il me tient dans ses bras sûrement peu de temps après ma naissance. Je prends une autre photo,elle, sans cadre : Balthazar, Papa semble très pâle, je sais que la naissance est très dure physiquement. Papa a toujours été résistant. Je suis dans ses bras, Balthy semble content, il doit être revenu que depuis quelques jours sur celle-là.

Je souris à la suivante. Dean essaie d'étrangler Balthy, je me vois dans mon berceau entre les deux, je semble adorer le spectacle. Mes premiers pas avec papa, moi qui lui tire les cheveux, mon premier anniversaire, papa m'a toujours dit que comme Mary, j'étais précoce. Je disais déjà papa avant mes un an et je disparaissais partout dans la maison. Cass m'a toujours dit qu'à deux ans, je semblais déjà comprendre ce qu'on disait.

Ils me manquent. Je me ressaisie, je prends une photo de mes papas et de Dean. Je vois une plume blanche, elle est immense.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là. »

Je cache la plume dans mon sac, avec le reste des affaires que j'ai trouvé, je me retourne pour voir Markel, un ange novice encore en formation.

« Je suis désolée, J'ai dû disparaître en vitesse et je suis arrivée ici. Je cache cette boite et je retourne sur terre, je te le promets. Ne me dénonce pas. »

« Je reviens et tu ferais mieux de ne plus être là. »

Je trace une rune en Énokien et je le cache sous un arbre. Rien ne pourra le faire bouger d'ici. Je retourne sur terre avant de me faire prendre. Je vais devoir attendre demain pour allez chercher les choses dans la voiture, elle va me manquer. Je ne pourrais jamais emporter autant de chose mais je pourrais me trouver une autre voiture. Je vais y penser. Pour le moment, je dois me trouver un endroit où dormir. L'auto ne craint rien au sujet des démons, je pense avoir fait assez de tonneaux pour être assez éloignée jusqu'à demain. Je pourrais dormir dans un truc de riche à l'extérieur, une cabane en grillage semi fermée. Personne ne me verrait et en plus je pourrais m'installer pour la journée quand ils iront travailler.

J'apparais dans une court. Je pourrais toujours essayer de sortir de mon corps temporairement pour survoler les courts pour savoir…. mais je ne me suis pas beaucoup entrainée. C'est risqué. Je ferais mieux de me trouver une chaise longue où dormir. Il fait beau, je ne sais pas si je peux me rendre temporairement invisible quand je dors. Papa ne dormait jamais donc il ne pouvait pas me dire si ça aurait pu marcher. J'entre dans une court, je vois une sorte de divan extérieur. Je me place dans un champ de vision autre que celui des humains. Ça me permet de me rendre invisible. J'essaie de me placer pour ne pas être visible de l'intérieur de la maison au cas où je redeviendrais visible en dormant. Je m'endors, mon sac sous ma tête.


	6. Exploser a cause d'une émotion

_On m'a expliqué que ça m'aiderait de faire un journal, même si je ne sais pas quoi écrire dedans. J'avoue que quand on m'a donné cette mission, je ne savais pas quoi penser. Les anges ont déjà eu des enfants avec des humains, même si le résultat n'a jamais été bon, beaucoup on mal tourné. Je devais le faire, mais Dean… Depuis le purgatoire, on est plus ou moins ensemble même si Dean ne veux pas admettre qu'il est gay. Samuel était dans un état second quand je suis apparu dans la chambre, je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour qu'il me face l'amour sans être totalement dégouté de lui-même mais le sang a dû aider. La seul chose que je devais faire est de laisser Samuel me féconder, on m'a seulement dit de garder mes ailes et ma grâce ouverte complètement, ce que je ne fais jamais sur terre et en présence d'humain. Je me suis laissé faire, je le devais, je suis désolé Dean._

_Je me suis rapidement éclipsé, ce que je ne savais pas c'était que j'avais laissé quelque chose d'incriminant. La cravate de Jimmy. Je suis retourné au ciel, on me surveillait sans arrêt, on ne m'a pas laisser répondre aux appels de Dean. Je voyais que Samuel commençait à se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait et je savais que si j'allais les voir sans ma cravate, Sam ferait le lien. Dean n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler, j'entendais de l'énervement dans sa voix, mais Daniel et Oel me surveillaient. Je voyais que leur plan pour fermer les portes de l'enfer allait être risqué, mais je ne pouvais pas les aider et ça me tuais. J'ai renvoyé Daniel, que je pense être proche de Naomi, je ne pouvais pas lui demander sans qu'il aille tout lui dire, mais Oel est jeune, il n'a pas encore subi le lavage de cerveaux des plus vieux. Je lui ai demandé d'aller voir les deux frères pour leur dire que j'allais bien, sans leur dire ma situation. Il hésitait mais il l'a fait. _

_J'espère que ça va allez pour eux. _

C'est la première page du journal de papa quand il savait que papa était drogué. Il savait que ça allait faire de moi une espèce d'hybride. Il sortait avec Dean avant papa, il m'a eu seulement parce qu'on lui a demandé, je suis une mission. C'est pour ça que tout le monde… Je ne suis pas un ange, je ne suis même pas humain, je le sais je ne dors que très peu et je n'ai pas besoin de manger.

Je n'en reviens pas, j'essuie mes larmes mais je suis trop en colère, je sens que je vais éclater. Je suis dégoutée, papa ne me voulait même pas.

**« KAI ! K… »**

Je lève les yeux sur Balthazar quand je sens ses mains me prendre les bras, je vois la peau de ses mains disparaître, je suis en train de le brûler. Je me rends compte que ma grâce est exposée. Sans me lâcher il me dit :

« Tu va exploser ! Concentre-toi ! »

Je me concentre mentalement, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me revois papa. Je fixe ses yeux bleus, comme si je me voyais moi-même dans mon corps d'enfant quand papa me fixait pour me calmer. J'adorais la connexion même si celle de papa était moins forte à cause de ses pouvoirs, ça ma beaucoup calmée. Je ne sais pas si ça fera la même chose avec Balthazar. Je m'effondre, il me rattrape. Je suis vidée, il m'emmène dans une maison, je vois qu'il dépose mon sac. Il est allé dans une autre pièce, je me suis concentrée, je pouvais me voir couchée, je voyais le dos de mon amour. Je revins rapidement dans mon corps pour voir Balthy m'aider à me relever.

« Bois ça, ce n'est que des plantes, j'en ai pas l'air mais mon véhicule était très écolo. »

Je bois mais je grimace.

« Tu sais que demain… » Je regarde l'heure. « Aujourd'hui, j'ai 18 ans. Je veux le faire, tu m'a promit à mes 15 ans qu'à mes 18, on allait se téléporter dans une cabane au Canada pour faire l'amour. Grand père ne pourra rien dire et on s'aime. »

« Ça me ferais plaisir, tu le sais, mais je ne veux pas te forcer. On est des âmes sœur ça ne changera rien même si on ne fait pas l'amour tout suite. L'âge est une loi terrestre, je veux seulement que pour toi, ce soit super. »

« Je sais que je ne suis pas comme les filles que tu pouvais avoir. C'est ma première fois et j'ai peur que le fait que je me sois faite violer et que je ne sois plus vierge te dérange. »

« Tu ne dois pas penser à ça. Oui j'ai eu une période assez mouvementée mais je t'aime et ce que mon frère t'a fait me met hors de moi. Et ma mort m'a apporter un peu de sagesse et le fait que Naomi me surveille fait de moi un être un peu moins irresponsable. Enfin j'espère. »

« Ne le sois pas trop, sinon ce n'est plus drôle. »

Je l'embrasse, je m'accroche à son cou pour ne pas tomber. Je ne sais pas si c'est ma crise ou le fait que je sois sortie de mon corps qui me rend aussi faible. Je dois m'entraîner plus.

« Est-ce vrai que j'étais une mission pour papa ? »

« Oui mais il t'a tout de suite aimée et a fini par aimer ton père aussi. Je suis pas spécialiste en trio, mais eux s'entendaient bien. »

« On devrait bouger, ma crise n'a pas dû passer inaperçu. »

« On est quelque par en France, en te portant je me suis dit que quitter le continent nous aiderai un peux. On est en campagne. »

« Cette destination est de ton véhicule mais c'est une bonne idée, je vais pouvoir me procurer du pin rouge. On va pouvoir se faire une fin de semaine romantique en plus, sans démon cette fois. »

Je disparais, je vais me préparer et me trouver quelque chose de sexy, le cuir ne me ressemble pas mais je ne sais pas quels vêtements m'iraient le mieux. Je sors de la boutique. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour ça. Je pense que je vois un peu trop grand. Je retourne à l'appartement pour voir que quelque chose s'est passé. Tout semble avoir été dérangé. Je vois de la cendre et du sang.

« Arg ! »


	7. Toute vérités n'est pas bonne a savoir

Je me précipite dans la cuisine pour retrouver Balthy contre le frigo, il se tient le cou. Son chandail est rouge de sang. Que c'est-il passé ?

« Ça va, des vampires. Mon sang est nocif pour un vieux vampire mais peut sauvez un mordu. »

« Le sang d'un ange est un remède pour vampire ? »

« Arg, on en parlera plus tard, mais en gros oui. »

« Essaye de trouver ma sœur. »

Il disparaît pour aller se soigner. C'est pas le moment de parler, il semble avoir mal. Pendant que mes forces reviennent peu à peu à moi, je me décide à lire un autre morceau du journal de papa.

_On m'a violemment jeté sur terre, ils m'ont seulement dit qu'ils allaient me ramener. Je me retrouvais sur terre sans savoir où aller. Je venais d'apprendre que mes frères avaient laissé Crowley ouvrir définitivement les portes des enfers. Je sais qu'ils voulaient les fermer mais je leur en voulais pour ma fille. Si je n'avais pas été retenu, j'aurais pu les aider. Dans ce corps je me sentais … endormi. C'est étrange comme sensation. Il m'a fallu trois jours pour arriver au chalet de Bobby, mon pouvoir faisaient des siennes. Le bébé me prend déjà mes forces, je force la porte pour y entrer. Je me rappelle que le divan me semblais confortable à ce moment là. _

_J'ai dormi pour la première fois. J'ai dû attendre plusieurs jours avant de voir la voiture des deux Winchester arriver devant la maison. Ils étaient contents de me revoir après plusieurs mois, ils semblaient ne pas être gravement blessés. J'ai commencé à leurs expliquer qu'à l'inverse des démons, même si c'est assez rare, les anges, indépendamment de leur véhicule, peuvent avoir des enfants. La raison de ma disparition est que je suis dans cette situation. Dean a réfutéle fait que j'attends sa nièce. Il affirme pourtant que ça ne se peut pas. Je lui ai pourtant dit que les anges n'ont pas de sexe défini. Je lui ai rappelé que Raphaël avait des véhicules masculin et féminin. _

Je comprends Dean. Quand on ne le sait pas, ça peux déranger des humains. Je ne peux pas comprendre les anges. Ils le savent qu'un ange enceint est dangereux et instable. J'avais pensé qu'ils l'auraient gardé au paradis. Je lis la suite.

_Samuel n'a rien dit, il venait d'apprendre qu'il allait être père. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en pense, mais il voit comment il m'a mit dans cette situation. Je leur ai expliqué en épargnant les détails, mais je n'en savais pas vraiment plus. Je savais que je retournerais au ciel pour mon accouchement. Je me rappelle de leur avoir dit que je ne voulais pas m'imposer et que j'allais partir. Dean m'a forcé à rester, il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser un ange enceint dans la rues avec tous ces démon. Ils m'ont donné une chambre pour que je me repose mais je les ai écouté parler entre eux, je devais savoir ce qu'ils pensaient. Dean criait après Samuel. Je ne l'est jamais vu aussi énervé. Il l'a frappé et est parti en auto. Sam devait réfléchir à la situation. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est de ma faute. _

Moi aussi ça m'aurait fait peur, j'aurais été surprise mais je comprends papa de ne pas vouloir faire ça à papa. Déjà qu'il ne s'attendait pas à avoir une fille et surtout pas avec papa. Dean sortait avec et tout à coup son chum attend un enfant de son frère. Mais Dean est quand même mignon de ne pas l'avoir laissé partir. Je sors la photo, mes parents semblaient heureux même si papa est un peu pâle. En sachant ce qu'ils vont devenir, ça me rend un peu triste. Si seulement Dean avait été un peu moins coureur, il ne serait pas mort à cause d'une femme.

J'ai longtemps cherché ce que j'étais. Balthazar dit que je suis puissante. Il n'y a pas d'écrits sur les Nephilim. Il n'y a même pas de première apparition. Je ne peux me référer à rien. Est-ce le fait que je sois une Nephilim qui fait que je suis pourchassée par des démons ? Balthy m'a assurée que si je me force à ne pas changer, je ne vais pas devenir comme mon oncle. Est-ce si mauvais d'être un hybride ?

Je range tout dans mon sac, je dois retourner chercher les affaires dans la voiture. Je me calme et disparais. Je me concentre pour atterrir derrière la voiture, elle est invisible de la route donc elle est toujours intacte. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? Je fais parcourir mes doigts sur la carrosserie, en quelques minutes, elle a retrouvé son air de jeunesse et est de retour sur la route. En fermant le coffre, je vois la plume de papa sur le volant. Je pensais l'avoir mise dans mon sac. Je jette mon bagage sur le siège arrière, elle est à nouveau toute propre. Je me dirige vers la plume. Comment a-t-elle pu se retrouver là ? En la prenant, je sens ma grâce virer comme un sentiment étrange. Je prends connexion avec la plume, c'est un signe de la voir là. Je dois me concentrer et fermer les yeux.

Je ressens l'énergie de la plume, je dois essayer mes pouvoirs, c'est sûr que sortir de mon corps est plus complexe que localiser quelqu'un ou quelque chose. J'adore changer des choses en autre chose, Balthazar dit que je tiens ça de mon oncle Gabriel, qui changeait tout et n'importe quoi en autre chose pour s'amuser. Bon, concentre toi, je dois me focaliser sur l'énergie.

Je vois une grande lumière mais malgré cette lumière, tout semble dans un brouillard, les émotions se mélangent, je sens : peur, résignation, colère, tristesse et plusieurs autres dont je ne saurais quoi dire. Ils me frappent tous en même temps… Je reviens subitement dans mon corps, une douleur me compresse le cœur. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. Sans le vouloir une seule larme coule.

Ai-je bien vu ?


	8. Comment bien menacer

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Je jette la pierre dans le sang et le mélange, j'espère que ça va suffira. Je ne peux pas demander de l'aide à Balthazar à nouveau. Déjà je ne cesse de lui demander des informations sur la sécurité de ma sœur et je ne veux pas le mettre dans le trouble. Il est déjà devenu la cible de ses supérieurs. En plus je ne fais pas confiance à ces emplumés, surtout qu'ils me détestent. Mais ma soeur voulait les aider et moi j'ai besoin de savoir les symptômes de ce foutu tatouage.

« Samadriel, montre-toi ! Allez ne te fait pas prier, je sais que tu es toujours là. Tu as seulement arrêté de te montrer. Je dois savoir où se trouve cette salle ? »

« Tu m'as appelé. Tu es consciente que je ne peux plus intervenir ? »

Samadriel a toujours été là depuis ma naissance. Du moins dans un homme blond qui s'appelait Erik. Je suis grande, mais lui semble égaler mon père.

« Je veux que tu me dises si tu connais une pièce. Je me suis connectée à quelque chose mais je ne connais pas l'endroit. Lis dans ma tête, je veux juste que tu me dises si tu la connais. »

Il plonge ses yeux bruns dans les miens, je lui laisse la place. Je revois la salle blanche. Il se déconnecte et me dit de sa voix blanche.

« C'est le royaume Blanc, la prison du paradis. On y trouve les anges qui ont commis un crime. C'est une prison et un centre de reprogrammation. »

« Est-ce que mon père pourrait être vivant ? Je l'ai vu. » dit-je à Samadriel.

« Personne ne peut y entrer. Seuls Daniel et Naomi ont ce droit, et c'est trop dangereux. Si Castiel est là dedans et qu'il n'a plus ses pouvoirs, il doit déjà être mort. Personne ne peut rester aussi longtemps dans la prison blanche. Je dois y allez. »

Il disparaît. Donc il est peut être encore vivant... Balthazar pourrait m'aider mais en même temps il est sur la corde raide. Je ne le laisserais pas chuter à cause de moi, mais je ne peux pas risquer de me faire emprisonner non plus. Je me sens prise au piège, je dois essayer de retrouver ma sœur, elle pourra peut-être m'aider. Si papa était encore vivant à nous deux, on pourrait lui donner assez de force vitale pour le stabiliser. C'est un simple transfert qui peut-être fatal si j'en donne trop, mais si papa était vivant ça valait la peine.

Je dois retourner à Malberg en espérant qu'elle y soit encore, je me mets à avoir la chair de poule. Elle est en danger. Tout arrive en même temps. C'est facile, une chance que je ne dorme pas. Une autre journée normale. Je déteste la savoir en danger mais je dois aller voir si ma sœur va bien. Je suis de toute façon déjà sur la route vers ma sœur. Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser en premier.

Je dois faire vite. J'arrive en fin d'après midi. Mais ce que je vois me fait peur.

« FAL ! Ramène ton cul emplumé ici ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! »

L'église est passée au feu, il ne reste plus que la carcasse calcinée.

« Ça ne sert à rien de hurler. Ta sœur a fait ce qu'on lui demandait. On va essayer d'extraire le démon. »

« Commence par le début. »

Je suis tant en colère que je la fige sur place. Je ferme le poing.

« Je commence à en avoir assez, tu vas me dire à quoi servait ma sœur et cette histoire de démons. »

« Elle… arg.… » dit l'ange.

« Tu sais très bien que je peux te faire lâcher ton véhicule et ça ne sera pas sans douleur. Ça marche aussi sur l'ange donc dis moi la vérité. »

« Elle devait servir de véhicule… elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire… Je n'en sais pas plus… Je ne suis pas sur cette mission. » dit difficilement Fal.

« Tu vas me dire ce que tu sais sur mon cercle ? Je te lâche, donc dit moi ce que tu sais. » dit-je en essayant de ne pas la tuer.

« Personne ne sais. Lucifer a dû te le mettre pour plusieurs raisons, c'est vrai. Je cherche réellement. »

« Tu entend quoi par véhicule ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Arg. »

« Je vous ai livré ma sœur, vous m'en devez une. Vous ne pouvez pas vous en servir comme d'un objet. » Dit-je avant de la lâcher.

Elle disparaît. Elle n'a pas aimé que je m'attaque à elle, mais j'étais en colère. Ils ont prit ma sœur comme piège à démon et …arg je déteste ma famille. Je frappe un mur et je quitte le quartier. Je n'aurais jamais dû la leur donner. Ils n'ont jamais eu l'intention de la garder en vie. Et ils se prennent pour des anges. Ils vont la tuer pour tuer un démon. Je dois me calmer sinon je vais les massacrer.

J'ai fait confiance à des anges et ma sœur va servir de véhicule.

Je prends plusieurs jours à dégommer des démons, des petits, mais ça me permet de m'entraîner à les interroger, mais personne ne connaissait ce cercle. Il me faudrait trouver des livres qui parlent des arts sombres et qui soient vieux. Je sais où en trouver, je dois me calmer et dormir un peu. Depuis plusieurs jours, je tue des démons non-stop. Je me gare et me jette sur la banquette arrière. Je lis un passage que papa a écrit avant de dormir un peu.

_Une semaine et Samuel refuse de parler de la situation et je vois bien dans les yeux de Dean que je lui fais de la peine en tombant enceint de son frère. La situation est déjà très compliquée. Je passe déjà mes journées à dormir, à vomir et à essayer de manger un minimum pour que mon véhicule réussisse à tenir le coup. Un matin, je suis descendu pour me chercher de l'eau, je portais toujours ce que Jimmy portait quand j'ai prit son corps mais sur le conseil de Dean, j'ai enlevé mon veston et mon imperméable pour rester en chemise pantalon. J'aimais bien la sensation de mes pieds sur le plancher, ma condition me rend sensible à tout ce qui m'entoure, le contraire de mon moi habituel. J'ai vu Samuel sur le canapé du salon où je dormais la journée. Je me suis dit que je devais lui en parler. Au moins essayer. Le voir me faire la tête, je ne le supporte pas. La discussion allait à peu prêt se dérouler comme ça :_

_« Samuel, non écoute moi, je sais que tu m'en veux mais les prochains mois vont être dur pour moi et j'ai besoin que tu me soutiennes, même si on m'a donné la mission de coucher avec toi… Je veux dire, j'étais préparé et je ne veux pas que tu penses que c'étais uniquement pour la mission. Malgré ce que j'ai pu penser ou dire, tu es quelqu'un de bien à qui il est arrivé des choses dures à supporter. »_

_« Dean m'accuse de l'avoir fait pour vous séparer. Je n'ai jamais pensé à toi de cette façon, même si depuis une semaine, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te regarder différemment. J'ai seulement quelques souvenirs mais je sais que je n'ai pas été doux pour toi et j'en sais suffisamment pour savoir ce que je t''ai fait. Dean a raison de me détester. »_

_Je lui ai expliqué que ce n'était pas totalement sa faute. On a beaucoup parlé, surtout de ma perte de pouvoir due à notre… Je lui ai expliqué que je savais que j'allai perdre une partie de mes pouvoirs. Ça fait la même chose à chaque ange dans ma situation. C'est la seule chose dont je sois sûr. Peu d'anges ont eu la chance d'en parler pour expliquer mon état. Je lui ai dit que j'allais en parler avec Dean. J'aime bien le cadet, il est plus gentil ou plutôt « compréhensif » que Dean, mais j'aime les deux frères. Je ne sais pas ce que ma condition va emporter dans tout ça._

Je suis contente de voir que papa s'entendait bien avec Dean et mon père. Je me demande si je changerais complètement si j'étais dans la situation de mon père. Je serais peut-être moins agressive. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ressemble autant à Dean. Papa semble plus calme et réfléchi, moi j'aime taper sur tout ce qui peut me servir. C'est vrai que Dean m'a élevée avec papa, donc j'ai dû prendre son caractère. Au moins papa semble heureux. Mon père aussi m'a eu de façon violente, mais a finalement décidé de m'aimer même s'il ne savait pas ce que j'allais devenir. Il semble perdu, je me couche et je pense avant de m'endormir :

« Je vais te retrouver, papa. »


	9. Revenant

**Quelque part en Chine**

« Arrête de paniquer » dis-je à l'hôte de la grotte, Jesse.

J'ouvre un autre livre car ma marque me contrôle, allez… Cercle démoniaque, faut que je le trouve. Je pourrais y trouver un sort qui augmenterait quelque chose en moi… mon pouvoir… ou ma force qui ferait de moi la reine des Enfers. Je ne sais pas le quel me fait le plus peur. Je vais devenir sans doute un démon.

Je lis : « Cercle démoniaque? Cela veut dire quoi ? Je ne suis pas très douée en traduction mais je crois que cela veut dire que mes pouvoirs seront amplifiés. Mais est-ce qu'il y a un autre effet ? Je ne veux pas commander des démons, moi. Je vais faire une copie du sort au cas où. »

Je disparais pour allez chercher une branche d'arbre et réapparais avec, dans la cachette de l'homme. Une main sur le véritable livre, je me concentre pour transformer le bois en livre où je réécris une copie. En 2 secondes, je fais une copie exacte du vieux truc en morceau. J'adore mes pouvoirs, ils me facilitent grandement les choses et la découverte de ce livre va m'aider à mieux les comprendre. J'avais demandé au mauvais clan de m'aider mais c'est vrai que je ne connais pas de « gentil » démon.

« Merci Jesse, appelle-moi si tu te décides de sortir de ta cachette. »

Je me volatilise à nouveau pour ne pas le mettre en danger, je me retrouve à mon point de départ devant ma voiture.

Jesse est comme moi mais dans le clan opposé. On ressemble à Roméo et Juliette sauf que je n'aime pas Jesse. Je poursuis la lecture du livre. « Promise »… plus j'avance dans le livre, plus j'ai envie de vomir. Des images me reviennent. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai ce côté étrange, je me doutais bien que le sang de démon pourrait avoir un effet sur moi. D'après le journal, mes parents non plus ne le savaient pas, le sang expliquerait beaucoup de choses… Je me demande pourquoi Lucifer me cherche…

Je dois absolument me changer les idées. Je cache le livre sous le siège et j'essaye de penser à autre chose, tout en m'apaisant contre le siège. Je tente de me concentrer sur la plume, que je tiens dans la main. Petite, je parlais mentalement avec papa à travers elle. Je retente l'expérience. A l'époque, on venait de perdre Sam.

Je n'y arrive pas, me concentrer sur la plume m'est difficile. Je prends alors une photo de famille, celle que Mary a voulu prendre pour nous rappeler qu'on a déjà eu une famille. Je la regarde nostalgique et je change la photo pour celle où ont est nous trois, il y a moi bébé dans les bras de Sam. Je dois me détacher de mon père si Lucifer me veut je ne dois plus le voir comme mon père. Je mets quand même ma photo sur le pare-soleil. Je regarde la suivante avec papa et nous deux, l'année d'après il était mort. Mon père porte ma veste noire, papa un imperméable. Je mets la photo de Mary dans une poche de mon sac.

Je me couche sur la banquette arrière et je recommence à me concentrer sur la plume, mon cœur ralentit toujours quand je me concentre. Papa a même pensé que j'étais morte la première fois que j'ai essayé de me connecter au voisin.

Je revois le grand espace blanc, j'entends des bruits. Allez, je me projette, je peux sentir le brouillard sous mes pieds, pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à me projeter avec des souliers. Concentre-toi, je dois trouver papa. Je me dirige vers l'essence comme s'il était un petit fil d'argent. Tout est blanc et étrangement froid. Je passe devant des ronds de lumière mais aucun n'est celui que je cherche. Je me penche à la limite du rond de lumière pour approfondir ma recherche.

Castiel est là.

Reste vivant.

Je le redis un peu plus fort en pensée. Je sens un nœud me monter à la gorge quand je vois mon père bouger, je reconnais son corps squelettique. Je me retiens de pleurer quand je remarque que même dans cette situation et même si… je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Dean a raison, papa sera toujours un ange même sans ses pouvoirs. Bon, il pourrait être plus boguant mais il respire.

Accroche-toi, je vais te sortir de là. N'abandonne pas, je ne veux pas te perdre aussi.

J'entends un faible non, d'une voix haute.

Dit pas ça, je vais te sortir de là. Je suis têtue.

Je passe ma main, je ressens un picotement mais je parviens à poser ma main sur son bras, enfin sur son os. Comment peut-il être encore vivant ? Je reviens soudainement dans mon corps. Et merde. J'essuie mes larmes, il est toujours vivant, osseux mais vivant. Je vois ma main brulée… arg! … douleur à retardement!

Je déteste les douleurs à retardement… Je respire fort pour faire passer la douleur.

La douleur finit par disparaître mais ma main est… grise. Je vais devoir me soigner, je ne sens plus rien après le poignet. Je ne peux pas rappeler Samadriel, il va commencer à s'énerver. Je me laisse tomber décourager. Une petite lumière bleue et froide commence à me parcourir la main. Je ne peux pas le croire, je pensais papa mort à cause d'un démon mais il est en train de mourir d'inanition. Sa famille l'a emprisonné et moi comme une conne, j'ai permis à ma sœur de servir de piège. Je m'en veux, cela ne peux pas allez plus mal.

Pendant que ma main redevient normale, je poursuis ma lecture.

_Dean attend… Il a traité ma fille de monstre, je sais que le sang qu'avait bu Samuel pouvait affecter le bébé mais de là, à la traiter de Démon… mon cœur se serre, je ne sais pas ce que ça fais mais je déteste. J'entends la porte claquer et la voiture de Dean démarre. Je me retrouve encore tout seul dans la chambre d'ami du chalet de Bobby. Je comprends Dean mais je voulais être franc avec lui, j'ai rien fait pour empêcher Samuel, je suis aussi coupable que lui. Je m'en veux mais je devais le faire, maintenant le cadet se sent coupable, moi je suis mélanger et Dean est en colère. J'aime toujours Dean mais Samuel est très gentil. Pour couronner le tout je n'ai plus de vêtements, j'enfile la veste que Samuel m'a passé le temps que Dean revienne avec mes propres vêtements qui va sûrement être retardé à cause de son humeur._

Je le savais, c'est le sang que mon père avait bu qui me rend si désirable pour les démons, un ange démon… Est-ce possible? En plus je le comprends : d'avoir peur, j'ai quand même attaqué Fal. Je continue ma lecture à la lumière de la petite lampe de la voiture.

_Depuis hier quand Samuel a vu que mon ventre gargouillait, il promet que ça ne se reproduira plus. Je ne savais même pas ce que signifiait la faim mais Samuel m'a expliqué que les humains avaient besoins de manger mais je ne savais pas que ce qu'on ressentait quand on avait faim. C'est étrange mais j'adore manger, avant je mangeais que pour tenir Jimmy en vie au moins une fois par mois. Samuel semble étrangement rouge, quand je lui ai demandé, il m'a seulement dit sans me regarder dans les yeux qu'il me trouvait spécialement mignon ces temps-ci. Mignon, Adjectif masculin. Qui, dans son apparence menue, offre de la grâce et de la gentillesse… Je suis mignon ?_

Papa était loin d'être humain à ce moment-là, mais il est trop mignon, ses réactions surtout. Quand on sait qu'il va finir squelettique. C'est triste qu'il ne prenne pas le plaisir de manger. Mais mon père semble tenir papa en forme et cela me rassure un peu.


	10. Sammy

Ma sœur en véhicule, on peut tout de suite qu'elle est morte. Pour qu'elle ange… Balthazar est quelques pars. Papa est vivant mais se trouve quelque pars où je ne peux pas le sauver. Si je tente de le sauver et que cela ne marche pas, je vais me retrouver dans de beaux draps. Pourtant, je ne peux pas faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Je dois demander de l'aide à Balthazar mais je ne sais pas où le trouver et encore moins comment sauver Papa. C'est du suicide.

Je me dirige vers le Vermont, il a un bon vieux spectre. La chasse va me changer les idées et me faire réfléchir. Je gare la voiture de Dean en lieux sûrs. Je prends quelques affaires comme du sel. Je peux faire apparaître l'épée de papa. Mais aussi pistolet, fusil et s'en oublier des armes blanches. Enfin, j'ai tout ce qui me faut. J'ai une fausse carte d'identité mais je n'en aurai normalement pas besoin : la maison devrait être déserte. Plusieurs personnes on disparu dans le coin. Puis j'improviserais sur place. Je me téléporte sur place.

La maison semble calme, elle est à vendre. Je ne ressens rien, pas de mes oreilles bourdonnent. Je franchis la porte d'entrée. Les propriétaires semblent partis en vacances. Pourtant, le voisin croit entendre des sons de coups et des bruits étranges venant du fond de la maison. Mais en franchissant le seuil de la porte, je me retrouve sur une autoroute. Quand je me retourne, je vois seulement les arbres. J'ai changé de lieu sans explication. J'aurais du me méfier, je suis maintenant au milieu de nulle part. Chouette

« Shi… »

Je me mets sur le bord de la route et fait du pouce pour attirer l'attention de quelques automobilistes. Je dois me dépêcher avant que l'Ombre me suive, je vais devoir la poursuivre. Je ne peux pas me téléporter car je dois connaître le lieu. Pas de voitures. Je me mets à fuir par mes propres moyens. Heureusement, j'ai encore ma chaine ceinture avec laquelle je peux modeler quelque chose d'utile. Quelques autos ne me voient même pas. Il m'en faudrait qu'un. Je lui efface la mémoire partiellement, change la plaque et les couleurs de la voiture et reste incognito. J'ai un faux permis même si je suis à une époque étrange, il devrait faire l'affaire.

Une voiture s'arrête enfin, je me penche, un jeune homme me demande où je vais. Je lui dis en montant dans sa voiture :

« Le plus loin possible. »

Je touche son bras, pour lui transmettre, une suggestion

Tu va oublier notre rencontre et marcher dans le sens inverse jusqu'au village le plus proche.

Il ouvre la portière et commence à marcher. Je souris. Je touche la voiture pour la changer de couleur et je vais modifier la plaque. Je m'assois côté conducteur et je conduis. Va falloir que je me renseigne. Je prends le porte feuille, Tim. Je prends que l'argent et le Visa. L'argent va me servir jusqu'au prochain vol de carte. Je m'arrête prendre des bouteilles d'eau, des barres tendres et le journal. Je regarde 2012, je cherche dans ma mémoire… Dean et papa sont au purgatoire, cette année-là.

« Vous voulez quelques chose à manger? »

« Un jus d'orange et des toasts. »

Dick Roman a disparu des médias. Au moins les choses vont redevenir normales. Les Léviathans commencent à paniquer, il a beaucoup d'attaques d'animaux étranges. Je continue à lire les informations en mordant dans le pain. Je n'ai même pas vu la serveuse quand elle me l'a emporté. Si on est en Mars, Papa ne reviens pas avant l'été 2012 donc il me reste moins que 2 mois. Je ne me souviens plus ce que faisait papa pendant qu'ils survivaient au purgatoire, au moins ils vont se mettre ensemble. J'espère seulement que je vais revenir à mon époque avant de disparaître dans celle-ci. Bon, est ce que j'essais de faire le plan de Mary ? Vu que je suis ici … mais avec beaucoup trop d'avance.

Comment je suis sensé aider mon futur si je ne trouve pas mon père. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il faisait quand papa essayait de sauver sa vie. Je ne connais pas le nom de famille d'Amelia donc je ne peux pas faire un retracer, un procédé difficile sur un humain. Je dépose un minimum de choses dans la voiture, je mets ma bombe de Cayenne que j'ai remplis d'eau bénite et du sel dans mon sac. Le journal de papa est toujours dans sa poche avec la photo.

…

« Brown. »

« Vous avez la 7 »

Je prends mon sac à dos. Si je suis voisine de mon père, je devrais le croiser, mais je ne sais pas comment l'aborder. En plus je dois prendre en chasse l'ombre avant qu'elle s'énerve. Mais ce voyage m'a vidée, je dois dormir un peu J je trouverais comment prendre contact avec mon futur père plus tard. J'espère ne pas rêver de ce fameux cauchemar.

Je ne vois rien, je sens l'humidité, le sang et quelque chose que je ne peux pas identifier. Une larme coule à travers le bandeau sur ma joue quand je sens une main parcourir le creux de mon incision, faite avec joie par mon bourreau. Je sens à travers la douleur aiguë les doigts bouger, une pression contre mes fesses me fait aussitôt supplier avant qu'il entre en moi avec une violence. Son ventre s'appuie contre ma tête, je le suppliais, je tremblais en sachant ce qui allait se passer mais mes formes d'adulte semblent le réjouir encore plus. Je panique en sentant une lame sous mon sein, je lui dis en larmes

« S.v.p, ne ffffaite pas çççça… Je je vais faire ce que que vous vvvvoulez. »

Sans préavis, je hurle en sentant une douleur au niveau de mon cou. Quand il enlève mon bandeau, je suis couverte de sang. Il lèche le sang sur ses doigts avec satisfaction, il m'a planté ses ongles dans ma clavicule, un autre de ses vices étranges. Je ne perds pas connaissance, il ne veut pas que son jouet arrête de fonctionner. Je tombe lourdement sur le sol, couverte de sang, de spermes, de cheveux et de choses que je préfère ne pas savoir. Je me traine difficilement, je me mords la langue pour ne pas hurler quand mon pied traine derrière moi. Si je pleurniche, ma situation va empirer. Il s'impatiente rapidement, je le vois me foncer dessus pour me tirer les cheveux jusqu'à son trône. Il me projette violement contre le bras du siège et sans que je vois venir, me pénètre par derrière avec force. Je m'agrippe au bras du trône pour ne pas tomber. A chaque coup, mon bas ventre vient frapper le bout du bras que je tiens fermement pour ne pas m'ouvrir le crâne.

Je veux mourir, pourquoi je ne suis pas morte. Je ne me débats plus, je supplie quelqu'un, n'importe qui. A mon stade, je prendrais toute aide possible. Il me tient à la gorge, je suis obligée de le regarder, ses yeux gris enfoncés dans leur orbites, ce petit sourire, je verse une seule larme, j'abandonne. Il a réussi à me briser, personne ne viendra me sauver. J'encaisse les coups, mon pouvoir de guérison lui donne une esclave qui s'auto guéri, je suis une chose inespérée.

Je me réveille avant qu'il m'oblige à le sucer. Je tremble, je me vois toujours devant ses yeux creux mais à cet âge. Comme s'il attendait avec impatience le prochain viol. Je me rends fébrilement au dépanneur de l'hôtel. Je me prends toujours un lait au chocolat. Quand j'étais petite, mes papas m'en donnaient quand j'avais des grosses peurs. J'en ai pris l'habitude. Quand mon cauchemar revient, j'en bois toujours un. Après, je me sens mieux.

Je sors de la monnaie, je paye et je sors, je ne fait pas attention, je reçois la porte métallique sur le nez. Je me prends le nez.

« Je suis désolé, vous avez quelque chose de casser? »

« Je vais bien, pouvez vous seulement me reconduire a ma chambre ? Je suis dans la 7. »

C'était lui. Enfin une rencontre inespérée.

J'en profite pour glisser un mot dans sa poche. Je dois lui parler même si la probabilité est à 75% contre moi. Mais tout peux arriver. Je lui ai donné rendez vous demain midi au café au coin de la rue, avec une information que seul lui-même sait. Avec un ''uzminējāt'' en Énokien. Je le remercie et lui dit bonne nuit. Je place le lait au chocolat dans le frigo et retourne me coucher.


	11. Chasse paternel

Je ne sais même pas s'il va venir, j'ai trouvé comment le persuader, je n'ai jamais été fan des pierres de connexion mais pour gagner du temps, je vais les utiliser. De plus ce sera plus facile que de lui expliquer ''Et! Je suis ta fille dans le futur, je suis venu pour empêcher que tu deviennes Satan. Aide moi a capturé une ombre. '' Ici Lucifer est encore dans sa cage et l'utilisation des pierres est dangereuse.

« Je dois t'appeler Kai ou par ton autre nom? »

« Va pour Kai. Merci d'être venu. »

« Avec ce que tu m'as dit, je ne pouvais pas ignorer ton rendez-vous. Comment tu me connais?»

« Tu ne veux pas vérifier que je ne suis pas un démon ou autre chose, avant de commencer ? Dean a peux être raison, tu te ramollis. Je déteste prendre des détours donc je vais être directe : je suis ta fille. Je suis arrivée deux ans avant ma naissance à cause d'un portail. Je peux te prouver que je te connais : tu as un « y » sur la cuisse gauche, comme une tache de naissance. Je la possède aussi. Dean est toujours vivant, il devrait revenir dans 3 mois. Je sais que c'est dur de me croire mais tu es mon père. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tout changer mais je suis contente de te connaître. Je parle beaucoup mais je pense avoir résumé la situation. »

« Qui est la mère? »

Je ne peux pas lui montrer la photo et j'ai laissé l'autre dans la voiture. Il n'est pas dessus et il pourrait faire le lien avec Castiel.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. Tu dois m'aider à trouver une ombre. Une sorte de chose qui aspirer l'énergie vital des gens. »

« Attends une minute, si tu es vraiment ma fille. Je fais de mon mieux pour te croire mais pourquoi tu t'appelles Kai? »

« C'est le nom d'une amie à maman, elle est morte et mon nom complet est Kai Samantha Winchester. Dean voulais m'appeler Johna. J'aime bien celui que j'ai. Je sais que tu vis une vie normal avec je ne sais plus qui mais je ne peux pas tuer une ombre à moi toute seule. »

« Elle t'a suivi ? »

« J'attire beaucoup de chose. Cela ne va pas prendre longtemps. On doit juste la retrouver ce qui va être le plus dur, puis la tuer avant qu'elle se reproduise et que ses monstres sortent avant leurs temps. »

« Je t'ai laissé devenir chasseuse? »

« Je ne peux pas te détailler ton futur tu le sais, je ne sais pas si tous mes changements ne vont pas tout démolir mon présent. Ne poses pas de question. »

« Je veux bien t'aider mais je dois trouver une excuse pour Amelia. »

« Rejoins moi dans la chambre 7 dans 30 minutes, je vais trouver ce qui nous faut pour la tuer. »

On quitte le restaurant, j'attends d'être hors de porter pour pouvoir me téléporter en Louisiane pour trouver la plante qu'il me faut. Je dois trouver un bébé qui n'a pas encore grandi. Je trouve le sabal rouge qui me faut. Je vais devoir éviter d'utiliser mes pouvoirs devant Sam sinon je vais lui mettre la puce a l'oreille et il ne doit pas comprendre qui est ma mère. Je reviens rapidement dans ma chambre. Je commence le mélange pour que ce soit bien homogène une fois qu'on l'aura retrouvé. Je cache ''magiquement'' tout ce qui pourrait lui mettre sur la voix que je suis un ange ou simplement spécial. Je ferais tout pour ne pas être la chose de Lucifer. Même si plusieurs pistes me font encore goûter la vraie intention de mon oncle. Avant que mon père arrive, je veux lire un autre passage du journal de maman. J'ai l'impression que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas lu son livre. Je m'assois sur le lit et ouvre aux marques pages.

_Je pense que je commence à me poser des questions, mais est-ce seulement ma condition qui attire Samuel ? Je me suis toujours sentie bien et il m'explique si je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. J'aime les deux, Dean est drôle et sexuellement actif même si je ne peux pas les comparer. Enfin Dean est actif, protecteur et inventif. Le cadet est plus doux, moelleux et compréhensif. Je ne sais plus qui choisir, et je ne veux pas que les deux frères se détestent et je ne veux pas de compétition entre les deux. J'aime mieux dormir coller contre Dean mais j'adore les petites intentions de Samuel. Ils ont tous les deux leurs qualités et leurs petits défauts. Samuel pense au futur proche pendant que Dean pense à nous protéger à long terme._

Je souris, au moins ils s'aimaient.

_Samuel est venu me voir pendant que je pensais à ce que je viens d'écrire, il a dû voir que j'étais inquiète. Il me rassure mais je finis par lui dire ce qui me fait peur._

_« Je pense que je ressens de la peur. Les Nephilims sont connus pour avoir mal tourné? Si elle se sentait différente, je ne sais même pas si je ferais un bon père, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les enfants. »_

_Il me dit que je dois me calmer et que tout dépend de ce qu'on va lui apprendre. Il me dit qu'on va juste lui apprendre à se contrôler. Avec moi, elle ne peut pas être mauvaise. Je souris mais c'est vrai que je me fais des peurs. Il me pose sa grosse main sur mon épaule. Il me dit qu'il a trouvé un travail dans le cabinet d'avocat, il fera de l'administratif mais ce sera bien payé. Je suis contente pour lui, même si je vais le voir moins souvent._

J'aime bien lire du point de vue de maman, c'est triste ce qui lui est arrivé. Je le fait disparaître quand j'entends qu'on frappe à ma porte. Je fais apparaître une carte et le journal des derniers jours. Ces informations vont nous permettre de tracer un plan. Je vais lui ouvrir. Il semble déjà plus prêt que quand on s'est vu tout à l'heure. J'ai gardé mon revolver _MAS_ parce que le Llama est un peu trop connu par papa, il a le même. Je l'invite à me suivre

« On doit la trouver, j'ai plusieurs journaux pour voir si on trouve des incidents. Faudrait aller voir les hôpitaux mais pour le moment si on peut trouver une petite trace. Si elle a commencé à manger, il va avoir plusieurs morts au même endroit. Le problème avec elle est que si elle est interrompue dans son repas, la victime va seulement être très malade comme une grosse perte d'énergie. »

« Tu sembles la connaître? »

« Dean en parle dans son journal. »

On se partage, les journaux. Je cherche des malades dans un seul endroit, je vois bien qu'il me regarde quand je vais à la salle de bain, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit prendre mes pilules et pense que sa fille est droguée. Après un moment, on commence à voir que malheureusement pour nous elle semble être à st John au New Brunswick, elle semble avoir traverser le Maine depuis longtemps. L'ombre était rapide.

« Je peux trouver un bon faux passeport. »

« Ou on passe sans passer par les frontières. Je connais une ville qui est coupé en deux. On a qu'à ressortir de l'autre côté. Ce serait bête de finir en prison. Oh ça va on va prendre ton idée. Tu es toujours comme ça»

Je vais le regretter mais on rassemble nos affaires. On a chacun un truc qui pourra nous servir pour tuer l'ombre. On la mit dans un contenant à moutarde. On va l'asperger avec. Juste avant je l'attrape par le bras et on se téléporte au Québec, directement dans la ville en question.

« Pose pas de question! On doit trouver l'ombre et vite. »

Je le laisse reprendre ses esprits et attendre qu'il ne vomisse pas. Il est un peu blanc mais il semble se rétablir vite. Je dois encore apprendre à téléporter quelqu'un. Le problème s'est qu'elle reste de disparaître si on fixe du regard l'ombre.

« Bon si tu te sens soudainement amorphe et vide, tu me le dis. N'essais pas de regarder l'ombre, je n'aurai pas le temps de viser. Tu es humain donc si tu la vois, ce sera au coin de l'œil. Comment expliquer… »

Tout en parlant, on longe le trottoir.

« Si tu en vois une de face ce qui peux arriver dans de rare occasion, pour un humain, tu as exactement 3 secondes pour la vaporiser. Elle ressemble à une grande masse noire. On peut seulement la tuer si elle mange donc dès qu'un de nous se sent vider, on l'asperge. Elle risque de me sauter dessus. »

« Elle est courante dans le futur? »

« Non, j'en ai vu récemment une mais c'est plus rare que des démons. »

Je cherche des yeux où elle pourrait bien aimer manger.

« J'ai une autre idée, je serre d'appât, le seul problème c'esdt que ça va ramener toute les choses étranges sur nous et on va devoir dispa… attend. »

Je me retourne, je viens de la voir. Je déteste ses choses.

« Elle doit me sentir même si je ne n'ouvre pas ma grâce. Plan C on trouve rapidement un endroit pas trop exposé pour la tuer… Sors le truc. »

Je lui fais signe qu'elle est en train de me manger, je ne veux pas lever les yeux ça va la faire fuir, je fais un décompte pour se tourner en même temps avec mes mains. Trois. Moi je ne vois que du noir, avec un bruit sourd de souffleuse en arrière plan, je suis assez proche pour lui mette le vinaigre directement dans la bouche, je vois plus rien pendant un moment avant d'entendre la chose faire de drôle de bruit et de retrouver la vue. Je titube mais je me reprends, je suis juste surprise que l'Ombre me sois aussi vite sauter dessus, elle devait avoir trop faim pour être prudente. Mon père me tiens le bras mais je le rassure, j'ai plus de réserves.

« Ta mère est un ange? »

« Tu vas la connaître un peu avant ma naissance. Son nom ne te dirait rien. Je suis malheureusement une Nephilim. »

« C'est mauvais d'être un Nephilim? »

« C'est compliquer j'imagine. Ma sœur voulait que je change le passe, maintenant les anges l'on prit pour véhicule sans rien me donner en retour. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle est devenue ni le véhicule de qui. »

« Un Nephilim peux être un véhicule? »

« Oui, sauf que l'ange partage à la différence d'un humain qui est enfermé dans son corps, je ne suis même pas sur de tout comprendre mais en étant mi humaines, je suis à la fois les deux. Un exemple… Quand Castiel est faible il doit prendre de l'énergie dans une âme humaine moi sans comprendre j'ai les deux comme si j'avais une batterie de secours. »

« Les autres anges doivent t'aimer. »

« C'est le contraire, la plupart du temps ils me détestent. J'ai de plus en plus l'impression d'être l'expérience parfaite. Ils ont peurs de savoir ce que mon oncle veut faire de moi. Quelque fois je me demande pourquoi il m'ont pas emprisonner après mon enlèvement. »

Je sors un flacon, j'ai trop mal à la tête. J'en avale le comprimer et je dis à mon père.

« Ma venue ici a déjà changé quelque chose. Ne fait pas cette tête, toi non plus tu n'as pas eu une enfance normale. Je me suis fait à l'idée. »

« C'est normal d'être triste quand on voit que sa fille n'est pas heureuse. »

« On ne va pas commencer à être émotif. Il nous reste plus ou moins un mois et demi avant que Dean revienne du purgatoire. Je vais te ramener à ta vie normale. Je dois mettre en garde Castiel, dans le journal de Dean, il ne sait pas comment Castiel est revenu. J'en suis peux être pour quelque chose. Allez on y va. »


	12. Repères

Le réseau des anges est plus que catastrophique à cette époque. Il a seulement des appels à l'aide et des codes d'urgence normale. J'essais de savoir qui il reste, Oel n'est pas encore en fonctions a cette époque Rachel, non elle va me dénoncer. Je me déconnecte avant de me faire voir. De se coté la je suis foutu, je dois faire des recherches même en parcourent ma tête, je ne vois pas comment faire revenir papa du purgatoire. J'ai marqué le plus de chose que je pouvais être un peu utile, j'ai dut emprunter des livres. Je prends des pilules pour contré mon mal de tête.

Ma chambre est tapissée de feuille, dessin et rituel. J'ai pas mangé, dormi ou sorti depuis je ne sais plus combiens de temps. Il doit avoir un lien, Naomi n'aurais pas tué d'ange pour Castiel, ils se détestent. Je n'ai aucun point de référence. Je suis dans une impasse, je me couche a même le plancher, je fixe le plafond. Je passe a coté de quelque chose. Je soupire et décide de prendre l'aire, je me laisse tomber sur un banc. Papa n'est pas revenu me voir, je le comprends. J'aimerais que Mary sois la elle savait quoi faire, je ne peux pas lui dire qu'il va être le véhicule de Lucifer de son plein gré, sa aurait était plus simple si papa aurais été la, il aurait senti notre lien. Je dois me reprendre le temps file beaucoup trop vite pour moi. Je vais me prendre quelque chose à manger. Je dois aussi me trouver ou dormir à travers tous mes papiers.

J'ai vendu ma sœur a des anges pour des informations qui ne m'on même pas donner. Mary a toujours été comme papa, persuadé que les anges ne peuvent pas mal tourner. Uriel, Raphael, papa même si je ne suis pas très fière de sa. On peut mettre Naomi la dedans même si sa reste frou de se coté. Je mords dans le biscuit, j'aimerais mieux de pas avoir besoins de manger et dormir plus, je déteste manger. A force sais un réflexe même si je mange beaucoup moins que les humains, sais se que je déteste, je ne suis dans aucun camps. Je suis ni l'un ni l'autre quelque fois sa m'énerve.

« Kai… je suis désolé… Je veux t'aider, je ne sais pas se qui sais passer dans ton présent mais tu est ma fille, je dois te croire. Castiel nous a bien emmener voir nos parents donc dit moi se que je peux faire pour ramener mon frère et Castiel. »

« Dean a déjà trouvé comment revenir mais sa na pas de sens comment Castiel est revenu. »

Je me concentre pour marcher droit, je mange les bars que j'avais en urgence, comme sa je devais tenir le coup. Papa entre dans la chambre, il est surpris par le travaille que j'ai fait.

« Commence a lire, je dois dormir au moins deux heures, après je pourrais me remettre a penser. Si seulement Mary était la. »

« C'est ta sœur? »

« On a toujours été ensemble. »

Je me déshabille et me plonge sous le drap. Quand je me réveille, je vois mon père lire le journal de maman, enfin de Castiel. Je bondi toujours en sous vêtement, plus ou moins vieux et lui arrache le journal des mains. Sans prévenir, je lui donne une claque pas assez forte pour lui casser quelque chose mais assez pour le sonné.

« C'est priver. »

« Ta mère est Castiel? » demandant surpris Sam

« Oui, je ne voulais pas te le dire, je dois le ramener, il est le centre de tout. »

« Tu devrais te calmer. » me conseille mon futur père

« Dans mon présent tout va mal, je suis en permanence pourchasser par des démons. Tu a dit oui a Lucifer a cause de moi! Tu ne sais pas se que sa fait de savoir que ton oncle va t'attraper pour te violer dans le corps de ton père! Je ne sais même pas … il m'a marqué … »

Je me laisse allez a pleurer contre la poitrine de mon futur père, tout le monde veux que je sois forte mais je suis seulement dépasser. J'ai que 17 ans et j'ai passé ma vie d'aussi loin que je me souvienne a battre des démons. Je savais déjà bénir un démon avant de parler.

« Ce portail est le prétexte pour sauvez papa, a ta disparition, Dean et lui se sont mis ensemble. Je suis la pour les empêcher de faire ma sœur. Comme sa, papa gardera la moitié de ses pouvoir. J'ai mis une feuille avec les point a ne pas faire même si ils ne mancheron pas tous. C'est déjà beau si on arrive à faire un point. Je déteste savoir que papa va se faire manipuler. »

« Explique-moi comment Cass va être manipulé? »

« Même moi je ne sais pas mais elle n'y est pour rien dans sa sortir parce qu'on va le faire donc elle va le culpabiliser pour en faire sa marionnette. Je vais m'habiller et on commence à travailler. J'ai plusieurs pistes mais je ne sais pas si elle peuvent marcher.»

Je prends un vieux chandail et des pantalons verts que je serre à la taille. On reprend nos recherches, je lui montre les piste possible mais une me retiens plus l'attention, mais il faudrait 3 générations de sangs donc on cherche des pistes qui ne provoquera pas d'ouvrir le purgatoire au complet. Je lui propose de se reposer et de manger quelque chose. Je lui ferrais une liste des choses qui pourrais vraiment être utile, je le rassure que je n'ai pas besoins de beaucoup de sommeil.

On allait travailler à la grosse bibliothèque pour se changer les idées, On commencer a manqué de temps, on pourrait faire le rituel avec Dean mais on devait le ramener. Ca me fessais plaisir de connaître mon père, mon énergie remonte depuis que je laisse ma grâce me guérir, je ne le fais pas longtemps pour ne pas me faire repérer mais je devrais être en forme pour un autre saut dans le temps, par mes propre moyen sa risque d'être amuser. C'est quoi la vie si on ne fait pas des choses mortellement dangereuse

« On doit allez voir grand père, si on a mon sang qui fait le lien, le tiens et celui de grand père on va y arriver. J'ai une plume de papa, je prendrais mon âme humaine pour le retour. Je ne vais pas être super mais au moins on pourra revenir. »

« Faut remonte ans dans le passer avant sa mort. »

« Mon on ne doit pas se faire voir pars personne. Tu pense pouvoir l'assommé? Moi je risque d'être faible. »

Il dit oui avec hésitation. Je dois savoir ou arriver pour que se sois rapide. Je lui demande de fouiller dans le journal de grand père pour savoir ou on pourrait le coincer. Pendant se temps la, je vais me couper les cheveux et essayer de reprendre des forces. Ombre ma plus affecter que je le pensais, elle a dut en profiter. Je s'avais que sa avait été trop facile.

On doit avoir tout les autres ingrédients avant de faire notre voyage, le sang doit être frais donc on doit faire le rituel en revenant dans cette époque. J'ai jamais fait de saut par moi-même mais sais pas trop loin si j'étais venu de moi-même ici, je suis sur que je m'aurais démantelé


	13. Enokiens

« On ne peut pas arriver sans un plan, déjà qu'on va devoir le prendre quand il est seul. Tu ne dois pas te voir. Je suis déjà dans la merde avec se retour dans le temps. »

« On a qu'a remonter 9 ans, j'étais a la fac, Dean et papa chassais seul et il chassait un démon a Akron dans Ohio. On a qu'à le prendre après sa chasse. »

« Ils me font l'endroit précis et ne mélange pas les deux rituel sinon on ne pourra pas se retrouver. Je me suis jamais pratiquer parce que papa trouvais sa dangereux. Avec se rituel, je peux localiser une personne. Avais t-il la voiture noir? »

« Oui il ne la donner qu'après a Dean. » dit mon futur père

Je lui demande pendant que je trace, le rituel sur la table, D'allez me chercher un bout de la voiture quelque choses, de la peinture, je ne sais pas qu'il trouve quelque chose. Je mélange les ingrédients en me rappelant se que je devais faire. Je mets le tissu que Sam me donne. Je mélange en suivent se qui m'est soudainement apparu dans mon esprits quelque fois quand se n'est pas énervent, j'aime bien mon cerveau d'ange.

_aiks__ plūst kā upe, tā ved mūs pret pagrieziena. Ka var mūs uz vietu_

« Souviens toi, il nous le faut conscients, le sang se garde mieux. Tu va devoir te débrouille tout seul parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir allez très loin après l'atterrissage. Prend moi le bras. »

Je prends une grande respiration et dit

« Akron, Ohio. »

Je ferme les yeux par reflexe. Enchainer une ombre et un voyage dans le temps sa ne va pas me plaire je le sens. En couchant le sol, je me sens tomber comme une poupée de chiffon. Je percute le sol mais sa ne me prise pas le crane, ne me demander pas pourquoi je suis trop faible pour penser. Allez papa trouve vitre grand père. Je le vois se figer en me voyant.

« Ramène le on doit allez dans un endroit vide. » dit je faiblement

Il disparais de mon champs de vission, on aurais dut cherche Claire dans le present de papa avant de prendre le sang de grand père. Une chance que le véhicule de papa a un enfant sinon sa ne marcherais pas. Reste éveiller. Faite que personne ne me voix. Il fait quoi merde.

Je ne dois pas perdre connaissance sinon mon ame va briller d'elle même et sa va etre voyant, je crache du sang. Je me redresse pour ne pas avoir du sang dans la gorge, sa me rappel des mauvais souvenirs. Je sens qu'on me transporte, on me couche sur la banquette arrière.

« Dépêcher vous. » dis-je faiblement.

« Où on l'emmène? » demande grand père

Je vois que l'arrière de leurs têtes, je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour le convainque de venir nous aider, je ne connais bien mon grand père, je sais seulement qu'il est dur et militaire.

« On dois pas nous voir… quelque chose d'éloigner. » dit Sam en me regardant

« C'est ta petite fille. Je sais moi aussi sa me fait bizarre, elle va se transformer a boule lumineuse. Je n'ai pas tout compris mais sa va être fort et on doit allez dans un terrain vague. »

Je sursaute a chaque bosse que la voiture prend sur la route. J'essais de me retenir mais sais comme si je tentais de fermer une porte pendant un ouragan. Ca va lacher a un moment, par réflexe je serre mes plaque sous mon chandail, celle de grand père. Il doit les avoir sur lui parce que ses les siennes. Je me concentre pour leurs dire

« On doit repartir vite après, laisser le moteur tournée. »

Je sens ma porte intérieur s'ouvrir, je n'ai pas le temps de dire quelque chose que je commence a émettre une lumière, pour une fois très blanche se propage dans la voiture, je sens mon énergie revenir comme une rage de sucre soudaine. Je suis projeté d'un coté, grand père a été surpris. Je suis tout à coup réveillé et a nouveau en pleine forme, sa a duré que quelques seconde. Je peux enfin m'assois sur le siège arrière et regarde les deux hommes. Les deux semblent surpris

« Tu es quoi? J'ai jamais rien vu qui envoyais se genre de lumière? »

« On doit rouler, ma lumière va attirer plusieurs chose ici et pas que des démon. » dit je en regardant par la vite arrière

Il conduit mais je peux voir qu'il me regarde à travers le miroir.

« Je ne peux rien dire, oui je suis étrange. On a besoin de ton sang. Prend sa dans ta main. » Dit je en fessant apparaître une fiole

« Allez, Grand père. »

Je souri, j'ai dit grand père que pour le troubler, la fiole se rempli sans que je dois transpercer une veine de l'homme que je tenais le bras. Il semble étonner que la fiole soit pleine.

« Dean à raison la barbe vous va pas. Vous avez l'air encore plus vieux. On y va, regarder la route, vous conduisez toujours je vous signal. »

Je me concentre, pour revenir sa va être plus facile vu que je sais ou allez. On réapparaît dans notre chambre d'hôtel. Tout est a la même place, je ne suis même pas fatiguer, sa ma fait de bien de recharger mes batteries. On a les trois fioles, Sam m'aide à tracer les signes pendant que je mélange les plantes.

« Tu es sur que sa va marcher? Ca me semble compliquer.»

« C'est la seul piste. On a une plume de papa et les sangs, donc oui sa peux marcher. Faut être positif et je faire maintenant. Je vais te faire signe pour les ingrédients. Tout les déjà mesuré et ils sont en ligne tu ne peux pas te tromper. Je ne dois pas m'arrêter. »

Le sang doit être mélangé à la fin. Donc je commence sinon le sang de grand père ne sera plus bon.

_Tas, kas__ tiek zaudēta, bet konstatēja. _Je lui fait signe. _ ka viņa__ balss ir darīt to pašu. Saglabājiet jūsu ienaidniekiem prom no jums. _

Il ajoute les deux autres ingrédients, en interval. Je fait bouger, je contenu sans toucher au vasse. Je continu de parler en lui indiquant la liste.

_lai__ atrastu Seux jūs gaidīts, un mums ir nepieciešams jums_. Met la plume dans le mélange, je dois finir de dire le passage avant de mettre le sang, il reste les yeux a mettre_. gaisma vadīs un pasargās jūs par krusta un jums būs_

Sam arrose la plume. On se coupe en même temps pour saignier en même temps sur la plus déja moyer par les autre ingrédiant. En l'enflement, le feu deviens mauve. Je dit a nouveau le texte comme l'explique le livre et je devais concentré ma grace pour la connection.

_Tas, kas__ tiek zaudēta, bet konstatē viņa balss ir darīt to pašu. Saglabājiet jūsu ienaidniekiem prom no jums. lai atrastu Seux jūs gaidīts, un mums ir nepieciešams jums_. _gaisma vadīs un pasargās jūs par krusta un jums būs_

Je me fixe sur la plume, ma grâce est le lien qui permet de faire le pont pour le rammener, sa n'aurais pas marcher si j'etais humaine. Je dois m'éforcer de rester dans mon corps. Je suis soudainement progeter contre le mur, j'atteri dans la salle de bain. Je suis couverte de platre, je ferme les yeux et je fait tout disparaitre. En réalité tout se qui se trouvais dans la chambres est dans la voiture de Sam, je vois mon père nul par dans la pièce.

« On dois partir. Je connais une cachette, sa appartenais a mon arrière grand père. A mon époque sais devenu un repaire de chasseurs mais aujourd'hui il ne doit pas encore être découvert. »

Je prends une pilule avec se qui me reste de bière.

« Tu ne peux pas rester avec Amélia, j'ai besoins de toi. Pour une fois prend la bonne décision. Papa… Castiel va revenir il doit avoir un décalage ou il a atterri quelque pars. Dean va nous retrouver. »

On sors tout les deux, il commence a pleuvoir. On monte dans la voiture. Pa… Sam semble inquiet, en regardant mon reflet sur le rétroviseur de la voiture, je suis …

« Roule, je vais bien. »


	14. Père et fille

Je dit sa mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je peux voir mes veines, je vois de moins en moins la route devant moi, une chance que je ne conduit pas, je me prend la tête en gémissant. Je suis au QG, je vois un homme. Il me tiens la main, une douleur me ramène dans l'auto. J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçus un coup dans le ventre. Je viens d'avoir une vision ? Je semblais malade mais qui est l'homme?

En moi deux deux heures on etait devant l'entré, je dit a Sam d'allez ouvrir, sa me permet de reprendre mes esprits, la dernière vision remonte a mon enfance. En sortant de la voiture en voulant marcher mes jambes décide de faire grève et je m'étalle de tout mon long. Faut vraiment que je sois vidé a chaque fois, bon je prend peux etre pas les bonne bataille. Une ombre, un voyage dans le temps et une incantation sais pas facile en plus les enchaîner.

_Deux semaines que je suis avec les deux frères, Samuel à commencer a travaillé aujourd'hui Dean reste avec moi pour me surveiller et me tenir compagnie. Il m'a enfin trouvé des vêtements qu'il dit normaux, j'ai des jeans, des chandails, des chemises, des gilets à capuche pour me tenir au chaud. J'ai une petite garde robe mais j'ai mes propre vêtements. Dean dit qu'il me faut du linge qui me fait même si j'aime bien porter les grandes vestes de Samuel. Je ne sentais plus léger avec ses vêtements et Dean me dit que je semblais plus jeune. Je ne sais pas âge de Jimmy mais je m'était habituer a son uniforme de travaille. J'ai jamais fait attention a quoi je pouvais ressembler, pour moi sa reste le corps de j'ai volé donc je ne sais jamais si sais pour le corps ou pour moi qu'ils sont avec moi. Dean m'a inviter a le rejoindre pour évité de trop réfléchir._

_J'ai écouté Dean parler de sa voiture, elle est plus jeune que son bébé comme il appel sa grosse voiture noir. Il veut avoir deux voitures pour mieux me protéger moi et ma fille. Je n'ai pas bien compris mais sais vrais que sa semble logique. Pour une fois qu'il me parle de ses peurs vis-à-vis de l'enfant je vais l'écouté. Ces peurs mon toucher, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, j'ai seulement pausé ma main sur son épaule et lui envoyer un sentiment réconfortant. On a bricolé jusqu'à l'arriver de Samuel. Moi aussi sa me préoccupais mais je ne peux rien lui faire._

Leurs vie de famille me fait sourire. Je me souviens pas beaucoup de la maison avant le QG. Je la connais parce que papa fessais des photos. Dean a toujours dit que le feu aurais du nous prévenir parce que 3 jours plus tard je me suis fait enlever. Même si se voyage me permet de voir mon futur père je sais que je vais devoir retourner dans mon présent. Sam est allez voir le point ou papa serais atterri en espérant qu'il soit au complet.

En quelque jours, je suis redevenu normal, je dois contrôler mes pouvoirs, avec un peux de savon le QG va etre bien pour le moment on en utilise que une portion. J'ai pus me laver et changer de vetement. Depuis que je suis arriver dans le passer sois je fuit sois on cherche comment reigler mon problème. J'ai parler de la feuille dans la voiture a Sam, j'aurai bien voulu trouver un autre moyen mais je ne sais pas si en revenant dans mon présent, il va se souvenir de se que je lui est dit. Il a bien pris le fait qu'il soit Lucifer. Papa va peux etre sens souvenir.

Je me regarde dans un miroir, je vais m'habituer, je passe ma main sur mes cheveux nouvellement cours. J'enfile un chandail quand j'entends se que je pense etre Dean dire fort

« Cool on dirais la cave de Batman. »

« Va te lavez après, je te présenterai quelqu'un. Castiel viens, la présence que tu ressens sais elle. »

Je me retourne, oui il est comme je me souviens avant qu'il soit chasseur. Je me souviens de la forme accroupi dans le royaume blanc. Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche, je sais qu'il ressent la différence dans ma grâce, je souri en le voyant pencher la tête.

« Souviens-toi. Tu sais que les enfants d'un humain et d'un ange font … »

« Pourquoi père m'aurais demandé sa, les Nephilim son des être qui ne devrais pas exister. »

« Je me fou que tu pense sa, tu as fini par vraiment aimer Sam et a eu la mauvaise idée de vouloir un enfant avec Dean. Tu as les réponses, on sait tout les deux que grand père veux que tu reste en vie malgré se que tu a fait. »

Je mets moi-même une feuille rouge dans la poche de son imperméable et je lui dis en lui touchant le bras.

Je veux seulement sauvez mon présent et je ne veux pas te perdre papa. 

Je me volatilise. En ouvrant les yeux, je me retrouve dans se qui va être ma maison pour mes 5 premières années. Je m'assois sur le colline, j'aurais du me douté que papa n'allais pas bien le prendre. Il est comme tout les anges, j'ai fait se que je devais faire maintenant il me reste a savoir comment je retourne a mon époque mais comment est la grosse question. Je retourne au QG sans faire attention au autres, la vision me reviens en tête mais je dois me concentré un aussi gros bond pourrais m'envoyer au temps de chevalier. Je me souviens que Balthazar ma dit de me faire confiance que mes pouvoir sont plus grand que je veux le croire.

En fouillant dans le journal de maman, j'ai parcouru les dernière ligne du journal, il semble qu'ils connaissaient deja cette endroit.

_On à trouver l'adresse de la feuille, c'est un repère. Dean pense pouvoir en faire une cachette pour moi et le bébé en cas de catastrophe mais Samuel veux que j'aille une vie normal. Je pense que sa va être mon dernier message, je suis de plus en plus vidée de mon énergie et je n'ai pas le courage d'écrire. Mes journées sont moins charger donc je ne sais pas quoi écrire. Sam reste le plus souvent proche de moi pour me donner son énergie. Sa va commencer à être difficile. Je ne sais pas si la maison de Samuel est mieux que celle de Dean_

Donc je leurs est écris, surement sur la feuille de la voiture. Je retourne rajouter se renseignement, je déteste la boucle que sa fait mais si je ne fais pas se que j'ai déjà fait. Ils ne trouveront pas se QG, Dean est venu me voir, je lui est simplement dit

« Je suis ta nièce et tu est beaucoup trop vieux pour moi. »

« J'ai rien dit »

« Tu allais le faire, je te connais. Je ne sais pas se que maman te trouve. »

« Ha. Castiel est maman sais vrais. Je ne peux pas t'aider, on est de la famille après tout. »

« Moi ma famille est morte. Castiel nous a élevé parce que tu es incapable de rester fidèle. Oui je suis une mission pour mon père lui il t'aimait. On l'a obligé à me concevoir pour un plan que je ne connais même pas, donc quand tu lui diras que tu l'aime pense-le. »

Je vais chercher, un gros livre noir. Je reviens à mon oncle et je lui dis

« Cass ne ferra pas le premier pas dans le purgatoire, il a du se dire qu'il allait mourir. Tu dois le diriger après il comprendra aimer est pas si mauvais. Tu es son âme sœur et moi je vais seulement être un petit peu dérangeante mais tu va voir sa va bien allez mais dit le lui. Je dois lire pense a se que je viens de dire. »

Je me plonge dans ma lecture, je dois peux être attendre le bon moment pour revenir a mon époque. Plus les jours passe plus je me demande si je ne devais pas essayer par moi-même. Je vois Dean, Sam et Castiel inconscient.

« Tu nous a causé beaucoup d'ennui. On a trouvé sa dans la veste de Castiel, tu devrais savoir que changer les choses est un crime grave. On a pus te localiser après ton voyage en 2002… »

Je vois un ange disparaître avec les corps, oui elle a trouvé la lettre. Ca me laisse indifférente. Je n'écoute qu'à moitié Naomi. Je sais que je vais avoir des ennuis, mais je m'en fou. L'autre ange me prend le bras, on se transforme dans un bruit d'ailes, on retourne dans le présent.


	15. entrainement

On ma emprisonner au paradis. L'ange Daniel est pas très sympathique et il me surveille en permanence, il veut que je m'entraine à développer mes pouvoirs mais ne me laisse faire que de la théorie. Ils ne m'ont rien laissé, ils mon pris mon sac, se qui est en sois très énervent. Cette fois sais a mon tour de me retrouver dans le royaume blanc. J'ai bien essayé d'enlever le champ de force avec une page du livre que je devais lire mais la feuille est partie en fumé. Je vais devenir folle, je ne sais même pas si sa fait des semaines ou des mois que je suis enfermer ici.

Les entrainements sont font de plus en plus rapprocher, j'apprends à prendre ma grâce pour mieux barré les coups et a utiliser mon corps humain pour avoir le dessus. Même si Daniel ne m'épargné pas, je peux dire que essayer d'avoir le dessus sur un ange est pas facile. Je l'est envoyé valser une fois quand je pus le faire bouger pour l'envoyer contre un mur mais il avait un corps humain. Ce que j'ai remarqué sait que je suis plus résistante même au paradis, toutes les blessures plus ou moins graves disparaissent. Même avec une lame ange, sa fait mal et sais long mais Daniel a ete surpris de voir que je puisse me soigner et arrêter le scintillement. Je commence à comprendre que si j'utiliser sans que Daniel si attendre ma télékinésie, j'ai même un pouvoir qui me fait peurs.

Je ne me souvenais pas de Dean ni de Mary qui semblais disparaître. Pourquoi je me souviens que de Castiel, Dean a toujours suivi papa? Je devais mis attendre mais je ne pensais pas que j'allais perdre des souvenirs. Je me souviens âge de 9 ans dans cette même salle à faire des entrainements. Quand je me relis je me demande pourquoi j'ai écris Mary, je ne connais pas cette personne.

Reiyel ma dit que Balthazar est revenu de mission et je vais pouvoir le voir mais qu'il a changé de véhicule, il me décrit comme étant plus petit et brun. Il me dit que le véhicule ressemble à l'acteur humain Robert Downey jr mais en plus jeune. Sa ne me dit rien, il sait que je ne suis pas très film humain. Reiyel est très monde humain et quelque fois je ne comprends pas ses référence, il a été longtemps posté sur terre.

Mon paradis est la chambre de mes parents, j'aimais allez voir papa quand j'avais un cauchemar. Je me demande comment va papa. Je me souviens vaguement que ici il est vivant mais Reiyel ne veux rien me dire de plus. On ne me laisse même pas voir la terre d'ici. Je déteste me sentir prisonnière, même ma photo que j'ai réussi a récupérer a changer, il a Balthazar, la grande taille de papa dépasse de derrière papa qui me tiens dans ses bras. Au moins il semble moins malade.

Ils ont détruit le journal de maman. Je ne pourrais plus lire les passages que Cass a écrie. J'ai pas pus sauvez papa de Lucifer mais papa et tonton son vivant. Ma sœur n'a seulement jamais existé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils veulent que je développe mes pouvoirs de démon. Mes futurs pouvoir me font peurs après se que j'ai fait a Daniel.

Je recoins une balle de neige derrière la tête. Gabriel, quelque fois je me demande qu'elle âge il a.

« Tu aurais pus me dire bonjours d'une autre façon tonton. »

Je fonce sur lui avec un grand sourire, je m'arrêt, soudainement et je me retourne pour l'attraper, il disparaît tout le temps. On se chamaille un peu mais on arrête quand je sens Balthazar. Son véhicule est pas si pire, même si j'aimais mieux l'autre, je lui saute au cou pour l'embrasser. Son véhicule est moins grand et brun mais sa reste lui a l'intérieur et il semble plus jeune que l'autre homme.

« Tu aurais pus venir me voir plus tôt »

« Tu devais sortir du royaume blanc avant, j'ai vu Castiel pour lui dire se qui était arrivé. Dean est en chasse mais ton père s'inquiétait. »

« C'est vrais que je suis disparu. »

« On va te laisser Gab on a dut temps à rattraper. »

« Si vous avez besoins de moi je suis dans le coins. »

On va dans le paradis de Balthazar. On se déshabille mais cette fois sais lui qui m'arrête.

« Tu viens de revenir, je viens d'avoir se corps. On va se calmer et je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de t'emmener voir Castiel. Mais tu a besoins de dormir, au moins un peu. »

« Je vais bien »

« Tu utilise beaucoup tes pouvoirs, sa va te prendre du temps pour… »

« Bal, je peux geler tes trucs ! » Dis-je terrifier « J'ai peurs de comprendre d'où il me vienne. On ma fait quelque chose quand il me tenait ? Le seul démon assez puissant pour geler des choses sait mon oncle, je sais que le sceau sur mon cœur ne m'aide pas mais, je ne veux pas devenir comme lui. »

Je panique, plus je comprends des choses plus sa me fait flipper. Balthy me serre dans ses bras, cette pensé me fait peurs. Je fini par me calmé et m'endormir dans ses bras. J'étais trop jeune et je ne me souviens pas de tout

…

4 mois, d'entrainement militaire ange. J'arrive à sortir de mon corps comme je l'avais fait lors de ma crisse avec Balthazar. Mais j'arrive a moins paniquer, mais j'ai sus que je devais me faire tatouer un signe pour qu'un démon ne vienne pas me voler ma place dans mon corps quand je ne suis pas la. Je pense me le faire sur une fesse ou dans le dos pour ne pas le voir, j'ai déjà mon cercle au milieu de ma poitrine. Ca me met déjà mal à laisse de me regarder dans un miroir.

Je repousse Daniel. Pour me battre avec Gabriel qui est venu me tabasser a son tour. Je dois me concentré et visualiser que je dois me battre avec deux adversaires. Je reçois un coup violant a l'épaule qui me fait tomber mais je me retiens a Gabriel pour faire un rouler. Je lui donne un super coup dans le plexus, sa me permet de me relever mais Daniel me bloque. Je vais savoir si mon froid affecte mes anges. Je me concentre pour baisser ma température. Mais je n'arrive pas à le surprendre.

On fini et je reprends mon souffle, j'ai mal partout.


End file.
